Give It Time
by SirJordanKyleuhr
Summary: Time is inevitable. First everything is perfect. Then along the way things begin to fall apart. In the end the whole thing is bound to shatter into a million pieces. She brought out the light in him. But when a darker time arrived, he shifted back into his old ways. Will his find the light again? Who knows. Give it time. DM/HG BZ/LL TN/PP Starts summer of 4th year.
1. Chapter 1

It was storming out. The Malfoy family was inside eating, except for Draco Malfoy. While everyone was eating he decided to wander about the woods beyond the wards of THe Manor. The rain was pouring down so loud he almost didnt hear the faint whisper calling his name.

"Draco...", it hissed at him.

He whipped around, wand at the ready, "Who's there?!" He replied in a firm voice.

The unknown person laughed. "You really think I'm scared of you? I have far better aim than you. Besides, magic outside of school is a big no no mister Malfoy. You wouldn't want to get expelled would you?"

Draco held a puzzled look on his face and then relaxed. "Dammit Granger! What the bloody hell are you doing in these woods?!"

The witch stepped from behind the tree and laughed. "You should have seen your face Draco! And you dont have to call me by Granger remember? We aren't at school."

Draco frowned. "Yeah yeah whatever. We're still near the manor and if my parents catch you here things will get ugly real quick."

"Ooooh, I'm shaking with fear!" Hermione replied as she took a few steps closer toward the wizard. She whispered in his ear softly, "Are you scared, Malfoy?" She stepped back and smiled, biting her lip.

Draco glared at her, trying to ignore the goosebumps she had just given him. "Slytherins are never scared. Neither are Malfoys." He sighed and decided to change the subject. "It's one hell of a storm right now. Why the hell are you wandering around the woods in this weather? Nonetheless at night."

The witch smiled, "I could ask you the same." She looked down at the ground and kicked a random pine cone. "And I'm here because I hate not seeing you.." She looked back up at him with her soft mahogany brown eyes. "Besides, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't sneak out to see my boyfriend on his birthday?"

Draco smirked deviously and hugged her tight. "Come on, there's an old cottage around here somewhere. Let's get there before this storm gets any worse."

Hermione smiled and hopped on Draco's back and he carried her to the cottage. She whispered in his ear softly, "Happy Birthday, my Slytherin prince."

Draco grinned ear to ear and replied, "Thank you, my Gryffindor princess."


	2. Chapter 2

At 2:14 that night while asleep in the cottage Draco began screaming in agonising pain. Hermione bolted upright from her deep sleep, hearing his screams. "Draco? Draco wake up!"

He sprrung awake, drenched in sweat. "Oww! Fuck!" He winced in pain and quickly removed his shirt. The word 'mudblood' is carved into his pale chest, with blood dripping from each letter.

Hermione shrieked in panic. "Draco, what's happening?!" She sees the wretched word carved into his chest and a tear rolls down her cheek. "What.. what is that..?"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Someone's here.. Hide! Quick!" Hermione did as she's told. Draco stood up and went to the door. "Who's there?"

"Draco, open the damn door." Draco stepped back from the door and his father, Lucius barged in. "So, where's the mudblood?" He said in a firm, monotone voice.

Draco gulped nervously, "I don't know what you're talking-"

"Don't lie to me!" Lucius hit his son across the face with his cane. "Where..is..the mudblood, Draco."

Draco looked back at his father, his cheek bleeding. "I told you! I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

Lucius groaned in agitation. "Liar!" He pointed his wand at the young wizard, "I didn't want to have to do this to you again. Don't tell your mother.."

"What do you mean..?"

"Crucio!" Draco fell to the floor, writhing and yelling in pain.

"STOP! LEAVE HIM BE!" Hermione yelled as she comes out of hiding.

Lucius spun around to face the witch. "YOU!" He pointed his wand at her. "Don't you dare move an inch!"

Draco stumbled to his feet to stand between his father and Hermione. "Don't father." Draco scowled at the wizard.

"So this is where you were son? Fraternising with this filth when you were supposed to be home getting ready for your initiation?"

Draco drew his wand and pointed it at his father. "SHUT UP! I WON'T DO IT! I REFUSE!"

Hermione shuddered into Draco's back as he argued with his father. After a long silence she spoke up. "Draco.. what is his talking about..?"

"He was supposed to be home to receive the Dark Mark you insolent filth!" Lucius yelled. "When I turned 14, I received the Mark and now my son shall do the same."

Hermione gasped in horror and stepped away from Draco. "No.." Hermione ran out of the cottage into the pouring rain not daring to look back.


	3. Chapter 3

August 22nd 1994

It was the night of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Draco followed his father up the stairs to his family's seats in the ministers box. As he guided his mother through the crowd of people he heard a familiar voice up above him. He stopped and looked up to see the Weasley family with Potter in the midst of them. Then he saw her. The Princess of Gryffindor. Their eyes met for at least a second or two. He was so close to smiling but instead he put on his signature Malfoy smirk.

"You must have gotten awful seats Potter!" Hermione glared at him and pulled her friend away toward their seats before he could respond. Lucius used his cane to stop the young wizard before he got too far, clamping it on his foot.

"Do enjoy yourselves, while you can." As the Weasley clan climbed the stairs to their seats Lucius pulled Draco aside and whispered in his ear. "Remember the plan. You and your mother get to to safety at precisely midnight. Understood?"

Draco swallowed nervously but replied with a stiff nod. "Yes father."

After the game Draco hid in the shadows, hoping he could get ahold of Hermione before she left with the blood traitors. Even though, he himself was a blood traitor by association with her. He heard her voice and patiently waited for her to barely pass him.

"Granger!" He hissed at her.

She turned her head to look at him, glaring. "What do you want Malfoy?"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the shadows. "To talk."

"Let go of me!" The witch shrieked.

Draco clamped his hand over her mouth. "Be quiet! Now listen to me. Don't you dare repeat what I'm about to say to anybody." Draco sighed heavily before continuing. "There's going to be a Death Eater attack tonight. As soon as you hear panicked screaming around midnight you run straight to the forest to safety. Do you understand? Stay safe Granger."

Hermione nodded with tearful eyes, as Dracos grip on her wrist was hurting her. He exhaled heavily and uncovered her mouth to give her a quick kiss goodbye. After he pulled away from kissing her, she just stood there, stiff as a broomstick. Draco looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry for everything. See you at school." And with that, he was gone.

At midnight Draco took his mother to the forest away from the attacks.

"Draco.." She said in her softly motherly voice. "That girl..with the brown hair. Is she the one your father caught you with?" Draco tried to pretend he didn't hear her. "I know you heard me Draco."

Draco sighed, "We'll talk about it when we get home. Let's get out of here." After that Draco took his mothers hand and she apparated them back to the front gates of the Manor. They both walked through the gates and through the front door. Once in the kitchen Draco sat down at the bar of the kitchen counter.

"Are you hungry Draco? I can get one of the elves to make you something."

Draco looked down at the floor and exhaled heavily. "I'm not hungry. I just want some firewhiskey."

Narcissa gently smacked her son on the top of his head. "First of all, you aren't old enough to drink yet. Second, you don't need to be drinking this last at night." The witch sighed softly. "Are you too worried about her to eat? That girl i mean."

"I don't want to talk about that. I'm just not hungry."

Narcissa put her hand on Dracos arm tenderly and looked at him. "Not even for some chocolate chip cookies?"

Draco looked up at her and smiled slightly. "Yeah..some cookies would be nice." He smiled bigger. "Thanks mum."

"You're welcome Draco. And I'm sure that girl will be fine."

"Her names Granger."

Narcissa stopped what she was doing and look back at her son. "You mean Hermione Granger? The girl you'd complain about constantly in your letters to me second year?" She smiled. "Malfoy men alsways tend to fall for intelligent women."

"Yeah but father wants her dead. Just because she has dirty blood. It's pathetic."

The oven dinged and Narcissa put a plate of cookies in front of Draco. "Would you like milk or coffee?"

"Milk. I want to be able to sleep tonight."

She poured him a glass of milk, kissed his head and ruffled his hair. "Enjoy your midnight snack and get some sleep dear. Goodnight Draco. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight mum." As Narcissa went to her study in the East Wing, Draco went to the library in the West Wing with his cookies and milk. He opened where he left off in the book Dracula and read until he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

*** A/N I understand that my paragraphing is atrocious and I highly apologize. I haven't really written anything that needed precise paragraphing since high school. Which was more than two years ago. I am writing a majority of this on my phone because my computer access right now is limited due to my old one crashing and the lack of funds to purchase a new one. So my dearest apologies to you readers. I also understand that each chapter is very short. I'll get better at this the best i can. Writer's block hits me almost constantly. I will try and update when i can. Happy reading!***

"I mean, who does he think he is exactly? To think that he can just kiss me out of nowhere like that! Honestly! You would think he has more respect! And then he just left and said 'See you at school'! I mean he hasn't written me all summer and then he does that!?" Hermione exclaimed while getting her school books with Ginny.

"So he just randomly kissed you? That definitely doesn't seem like Malfoy." Ginny replied.

"I honestly think I should've punched him in the face again." Hermione muttered to herself.

Ginny quickly tapped her on the shoulder. "Hermione, look." She pointed out the bookshop window across the alleyway to Draco going into a clothing shop with an older woman.

Hermione huffed. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Alone? Are you mad? Take Harry or Ron with you at least!" Ginny replied.

"I highly doubt Draco will talk if Harry or Ron are there. Besides, I know for a fact he wouldn't hurt me." Hermione said. "I'll be back. Hold these for me?" She handed Ginny her books and strode out the store, across the alleyway and into the store Draco entered.

"Honestly mother. Do we have to make it completely obvious? I mean, all black? Really? That just screams death eater in training." Draco whispered to his mother.

"Keep your voice down Draco." Narcissa replied. "Now, go find yourself some new shoes. You keep getting taller and your feet bigger. I'll look for some suit jackets. Go on! Shoo!"

"Alright alright!" Draco went over toward the shoe section when suddenly he gets pulled into a dressing room. "What the-?!"

Hermione pressed her finger to his mouth to keep him quiet. "Sh."

Draco removed her finger and whispered, "Stalking me are you Granger?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Hermione hissed at him. "To think you can just kiss me like that out of nowhere?! Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" She slapped him on the chest hard. Draco winces in pain and took a few steps back, hitting the wall.

"Ow! Need i remind you what is there?!"

"What do you mean?"

"The word Granger. That wretched word i called you second year!" Draco hissed at her. Hermione got quiet and stepped to the opposing wall.

"I'm sorry..But wait, that was over 2 months ago. How could it still hurt?"

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "When I got home from the World Cup it was recarved into my chest. All over again."

Without thinking Hermione lifted his shirt up. She became speechless when she saw his scarred torso along with his perfectly toned abdominal muscles. She cleared her throat, "Draco, you're bleeding. The word, it's bleeding.."

"Probably from you hitting it!" He snarled back at her.

Hermione scoffed. "Oh I highly doubt it Malfoy." She sighed and studied his torso again. "Where did you get all these scars?"

Draco pulled his shirt back down. "Nevermind that. What do you want Granger?"

"I want answers Draco!" She whispered harshly back at him.

"You can't get them now. I'm busy. Send me an owl or something." Draco paused as he heard footsteps.

"Draco, darling, are you in there? Did you get your shoes?"

"Yes mother. And no, not yet." He replied harshly.

"Watch your tone. And since you're already in there, try on these suit jackets I picked out for you."

"Just hang them on the doorknob and I'll get them." Hermione giggled softly, trying to be quiet.

"Draco is someone in there with you?"

Draco groaned, now annoyed. "Not now mother!"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you open this door right now!" She whispered sternly.

Draco sighed heavily and opened the door, revealing himself and Hermione, whose cheeks were cherry red from blushing. Narcissa's jaw drops slightly.

"Oh, um..hello Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione managed to squeak out.

Narcissa looked at Draco then back to the young witch. "Is this her Draco?"

Draco nodded timidly, "Yes mother. This is Gr-Hermione."

A small smile spread across Narcissa's face. "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Granger. Draco has told me so much about you."

"Oh has he?" Hermione replied shocked.

"Oh yes of course. Hasn't shut up about you since his second year of school."

"Mother! Can we have some privacy please?" Draco interrupted.

"Draco, manners." Narcissa replied quickly. She sighs. "And yes. Keep your hands to yourself Draco." She turned on her heel to leave.

"Mother!" Draco groaned. His mother turned to look back at him and smiled.

"So, that's your mum? Seem much nicer than your dad." Hermione said as Draco tried on a suit jacket.

"My mother is a hell of a lot better than my father." Draco looked at Hermione as she just stared at him blankly. "What?"

"Did he give you those scars..? Your dad i mean.."

"Maybe. Why?"

Hermione spoke softer, "Does your mum know about it?"

"No." Draco replied coldly.

"You need to tell her Draco."

Draco sighed heavily, clearly annoyed. "It's none of your concern Granger! Shouldn't you be catching up with scarhead and weaslebee?"

"They have names Draco. But fine. See you at school." Hermione left back to the bookstore where Ginny was still waiting.

"What took you so long?" Ginny asked. "Did he try to kiss you again?"

"No. And I met his mum." Hermione replied.

"Harry and Ron are looking for you. I told them you went to get ice cream. Are you ready to go?"

Hermione sighed heavily, the image of Dracos scarred torso still on her mind. "Yeah, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

"So Draco, how was your summer?"

"Very uneventful Parkinson." Draco responded dryly.

"Ooh, someone's in a bad mood."

"Not my fault you annoy me."

Pansy hugged Draco's arm. "Oh come now, you love it."

"I'd rather be tortured than be annoyed by you Parkinson. Now let go of me." Draco snarled at her.

Pansy got quiet for a minute and then broke the silence. "Did you hear about the Death Eaters at the World Cup? At least several muggles were attacked. After that the Dark Mark appeared in the sky."

"Who hasn't hear about it? It was in all the papers."

"Oh, um.. what's your class schedule look like?"

"Dammit Parkinson! Shut up! This train ride is boring enough already. I don't need you making it any worse. Let me sleep."

"Still having trouble sleeping Drake?"

Draco groaned. "For Merlins sake! Shut the fuck up! And don't call me Drake. It's Draco. Call me Drake again and I'll start calling you Pugface Parkinson again. Draco stood up immediately and went looking for an empty compartment to sleep in. While scanning each compartment Draco came across one he presumed was empty. He entered and inside asleep on a seat was Hermione. Draco closed the door behind him quietly and locked it. He sat on the seat across from her and propped his head again the window. He stayed awake for about thirty minutes, watching the witch sleep peacefully. Slowly, he dripped to sleep.

About another thirty minutes later Draco was awoken by being smacked on top of his head. "OW!" He looked up to see Hermione glaring at him. "Why must you always hit me?"

"Draco have you gone mad?! Why're you in here?" Hermione hissed at him.

"I wanted somewhere quiet to sleep."

"And you just HAD to choose the compartment i was already asleep in? What it someone saw you?"

"No one saw me so calm your arse down."

Hermione smacked him across his face. "Don't tell me to calm down! First the World Cup and now here? I'm starting to think you're the one stalking me!"

Draco cleared his throat. "Need I remind you about my birthday when I found you wandering the woods near my house? And you cornering me in a dressing room in Diagon Alley? So if I'm correct that's two for two. I guess you could say we're equally stalking each other."

"I was only wandering those woods because you were my boyfriend at the time! You were the one to start stalking me after we broke up."

"I don't recall it being an official break up Granger."

"Excuse me? I found out you were going to become a Death Eater! Do you honestly think I'd want to date you after you received the mark!?"

Draco got quiet. "I'll just go find another compartment." Draco began to stand up but Hermione pushed him back down into the seat.

"You got the mark... didn't you?" Draco didn't answer. "Draco tell me you didnt.."

"I didn't. Not yet."

"Yet? What do you mean yet?! Are you completely mental?!" Hermione sighed heavily. "And why do you think it wasn't an official break up? Your dad wants me dead just because of my dirty blood." Hermione looked down at her feet.

"Nevermind him. My mother loves you." The witch looked up at Draco.

"Really..?"

"Yeah, she can tell you make me happy."

Hermione just stared at Draco. Without thinking she leaned in toward him and kissed his lips. Draco hesitantly kissed her back, then cupped her face with his hand to pull her close. Hermione moved her body into his lap and deepened the kiss. After a few seconds Draco pulled away, wincing in pain.

"What's wrong..?" Hermione said softly.

"My chest..it burns.."

Hermione immediately got out of his lap and lifted his shirt. "Draco, the word's freshly carved in again. Let me go get someone."

"No! It's fine. I'm fine." Draco pulled down his shirt.

"Draco, please...let me get help."

"No Granger. It'll heal. I'll be fine."

Hermione sat there feeling helpless, wishing she could help him. "What if..what if it only happens when I touch you..?"

"Then my father is probably behind it."

"Draco you need to tell someone. Or I will."

"No you will not. If you do, I will never forgive you."

"Well if I don't and something worse happens to you, I'll never forgive myself."

Draco stood up. "I have to go." He walked toward the door but Hermione stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Draco, please stay.."

He turned around to look at her. "Why?"

"So I can make sure you'll be okay.."

"But why would you care? You hate me."

"Oh yes Draco. Because I would totally snog someone I hate." Hermione replied sarcastically. After a few minutes of silence Draco spoke up.

"What if your friends find out you snogged a Death Eater?" Draco laughed to himself.

Hermione smiled. "What if your friends find out you snogged a mudblood?" Both their smiles faded once the word was said.

"Don't say that word." Draco said softly.

"Well why not? You're the one who called me that in the first place."

"And I still regret it to this day Granger."

"Do you have any other regrets?"

"Not chasing after you that night." Hermione looked at Draco and hugged him gently.

"I regret running."

"I think I love you Granger."

Hermione slowly pulled away and slapped Draco hard across the face.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"For saying that after you haven't written me all summer! Merlin Draco. You're horrible at this romance thing."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Draco rubbed his cheek. "That hurt."

Hermione gently kissed his cheek. "Better?" Draco nodded and kissed her forehead. "I have to go back to Harry and Ron."

Draco sighed. "Of course."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"They follow you around everywhere like lost puppies. It makes it impossible for me to approach you."

"Well your cronies follow you around everywhere as well. Especially Pansy." Hermione crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Aw is someone jealous?"

"Most certainly not, Malfoy."

"Liar."

"Okay maybe a little... Harry and Ron never follow me to the library."

"Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy never follow me there either. Maybe we could meet there every morning before breakfast?"

"Seriously? I never would've thought you would go to the library."

"Well that's probably because you're too busy with your nose buried into a book. I mean you're the first in our year while I'm second."

"Oh poor little Malfoy. Do you always have to be first in everything?"

"Well my parents expect perfection so yes."

Hermione smiled. "Fine. See you tomorrow morning, 7:30?"

Draco nodded, "7:30."


	6. Chapter 6

September 7th 1994

Draco groaned and rolled over as he woke up. He could've sworn he was just awake not even an hour ago. He looked to his nightstand and grabbed his watch. It was 6:30. He groaned again as he realized he had only gotten half an hour of sleep. He stretched out his arms, back and legs, his muscles tense from lack of sleep. He got out of bed and changed into his white shirt, house tie and slacks. Yawning, he grabbed some parchment along with his quill and went to the common room. He sat at a random table and began writing. 'Granger, since your birthday is soon, (Yes i remembered) I figured I would get you a gift. I'll be getting it this weekend in Hogsmeade. No stalking this time. People may see. Yours, D.M'. Draco looked at his watch, only 6:35. He felt for some reason time moved slower when he was the only one awake. He folded the note he wrote Hermione and stuffed it in his pocket. Draco decided he'd go ahead and write his mother next, knowing she would be expecting a letter by now. 'Mother, things are good here. I'm all settled in. Apparently the school is hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year. There's only suppose to be 3 champions, 1 from each school, but there's 4 this year. Somehow Potter put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Which I don't understand. You'd have to be barking mad to enter the tournament. Besides, he isn't even 17 yet so I don't know how all this is possible. I suppose Dumbledore is behind it somehow.. Anyway, could you send me about 30 galleons? I want to get Hermione a birthday gift. Hope all is well at home. -Draco.' After he signed his name, Draco put the letter in an envelope and put it in his other pocket. He looked at his watch once more, 6:42. Draco sighed heavily and decided to go ahead to the library to wait for Hermione. Once he got his books together for his morning classes he walked to the library, his heavy footsteps echoing through the empty corridors. Once in the library he set out all his books on a table in a far back corner. He was so exhausted from sleep deprivation he laid his head down on the table and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Hermione entered the library at 7:40. She went to the usual corner table her and Draco met at. When she got to the table she found Draco asleep. She sat across the table from him and gently rubbed his leg under the table with her foot.

Draco groaned. "5 more minutes.."

Hermione giggled and tapped him on his shoulder. "Wake up Draco. We only have 20 minutes before breakfast."

Draco raised his head and slowly blinked open his eyes. "You're late then."

"I know. What time did you get here?"

"6:45"

"45 minutes early? Did you sleep at all last night?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I didn't fall asleep until 6 o'clock in the morning. Then woke up half an hour later. Wrote a few letters then came here."

"So you got under 2 hours of sleep?"

Draco yawned. "Yeah. I can never go to sleep at a decent time. I mean, I'm exhausted but I just can't sleep. Like sleep deprivation you know?"

"The muggle term for that is insomnia. Maybe you can ask Madame Pomfrey for a sleeping draft."

"Right. Will do." Draco sighed and stretched out his arms and legs again. He reached into his pocket and handed Hermione the note he had written her. "Don't open it yet."

Hermione pouted. "Why not? Am I going to get mad?"

"No. And cause i said so Granger." Draco smiled tiredly. "Was that your foot rubbing my leg a few minutes ago?"

Hermione smiled and bit her lip. "Maybe.."

Draco stood up and led Hermione to an empty aisle of books. He gently pushed her against a bookshelf and pressed his body against hers. He kissed her neck softly, his hands on her hips.

"Draco!" Hermione hissed in protest. "What if someone sees?"

Draco fumbled with his want and casted a disillusionment spell so they could not be seen. "No one will now." Draco went back to kissing the witch down her neck. He loosened her house tie and undid a few buttons on her blouse. He kissed her collarbone gently. Hermione tilted her head back and Draco kissed the base of her neck. Draco paused and looked the witch over. "You would were a bloody gryffindor colored bra Granger." Hermione pulled Draco into a deep kiss to shut him up. In between kisses she managed to say something.

"You should see my Slytherin coloured knickers.."

Draco looked at her and smiled. "When do I get that pleasure?"

"Not anytime soon." Draco pouted but Hermione began kissing him again. She managed to take off both her tie and Draco's. She unbuttoned his shirt so the word on his chest was visible. "Does it hurt?"

"No."

"Good." They kept snogging for awhile and then Hermione paused to catch her breath. "Draco, what time is it?"

He looked at his watch as he caught his breath as well. "8:12."

"8:12?! Draco! Breakfast is almost over! Class starts in 8 minutes!" Hermione hurriedly buttoned her shirt back and blindly grabbed a tie from the floor. She gathered her books and kissed Draco on the cheek. "Try and not be late to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Don't give Moody another reason to not like you."

"Alright. See you there Granger." Draco smiled and buttoned his shirt back as Hermione hurried to the Great Hall. He picked up the tie off the floor only to notice it was Hermione's tie instead of his. Draco groaned to himself and gathered his books and went to breakfast.

Hermione walked into breakfast and sat with Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table. Ron looked up at Hermione and nearly spit out his juice.

"Hermione..why're you wearing a Slytherin tie?!" Harry and Rons eyes went wide with shock and their jaws dropped.

Hermione looked down and gasped. "Oh no..."

Suddenly there was a loud shriek coming from the Slytherin table. "Draco! Why do you have a Gryffindor tie?!" Pansy exclaimed.

Suddenly the entire Great Hall's attention turned to Draco. He sighed and walked over to the Gryffindor table and handed Hermione her tie.

"You left your tie in the library, Granger." She took the tie and gave Draco his back.

Ron glared at Draco furiously and swung a punch at him. "STAY AWAY FROM HER MALFOY!"

Draco stumbled backward, clutching his bloody broken nose.

"RONALD! HE WAS NO WHERE NEAR ME!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Then how'd he get your tie and you got his?!"

"It's none of your concern!" Hermione got up and helped Draco to the hospital wing. "Draco I am so sorry.." Hermione said as they walked through the corridor.

"It's not your fault."

"But it is. I left in such a hurry because I didn't want to be late to class. I grabbed the wrong tie and i'm just so sorry."

"Granger, it's fine. Go ahead to class. I'll be there after i get my nose fixed."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead."


	7. Chapter 7

***A/N Hey readers. Just thought I'd put an authors note. So, July 3rd-8th I won't have computer access to update the story because I will be going on a trip with family. But during said trip I will try and find time to write a few chapters. That is if writers block doesn't pay his daily visit. I have already written a chapter for much later in this story, and let's just say you'll probably be furious with me after reading it. But it's okay. I mean, what writer doesn't piss of their readers sometimes? Alright well, if you maybe want to recommend some ideas to help defeat this writers block, feel free to private message me on here. I also have tumblr and twitter. Those accounts have the same username as I do on here (kyleuhr). This chapter is going to be short because I'm very tired and writers block isnt halting its efforts on me. Alright please enjoy and leave reviews! -Ky***

September 10th 1994

Draco woke up late. Very late. He did his daily morning wake up stretch and grabbed his watch to see the time. 10:40. Draco smiled to himself, happy that he finally got a great night sleep. He got up, got dressed in his black polo, black jacket and black jeans, and grabbed the 30 galleons his mother had sent him. Once he got his belongings he headed for Hogsmeade.

"Malfoy!"

"What Goyle?"

"Me and Crabbe are gonna go terrorize some first years. You wanna come?"

"You two go on. I have to do something else." Draco replied as he kept walking toward the portrait hole. Crabbe and Goyle stood up from the leather couch and began to follow him.

"Like what?" They both said.

"It's none of your business. Leave me be." The two Slytherins stopped in their tracks as Draco exited through the portrait hole.

Hermione had been inside the library since 7:30, on a Saturday nonetheless, waiting for Draco. She wasn't 'one to wait this long for someone. She looked at the clock on the wall to see how late Draco exactly was. 11:59. "Merlin Draco.." She whispered to herself. He must have taken an extra large dose of sleeping draft she thought. Hermione began to space out as she thought about Draco. Several minutes passed and she was brought back to present time when Ginny shouted at her.

"Hermione! People are saying Malfoy was found unconscious by the Great Hall!"

"What?!" Hermione instantly gathered her things and left the library toward the Great Hall. Once she got to the ground floor, there were already students swarming around the scene. Hermione pushed her way through the crowd to try and get a glance at how serious the matter was. Once she saw Draco unconscious on the ground she froze.

Professor Snape quickly arrived to the scene and knelt next to the wizard. "Everyone disperse! Now!"

As everyone left the scene Hermione caught a glimpse of Ron. She quickly hurried after him to ask him what happened.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK HIM!" She smacked him hard in the back of the head.

"OW! What the bloody hell are you talking about? I didn't attack anyone!" Ron protested.

"Then what happened to Dr- er I mean Malfoy?"

"Why do you care about Malfoy?"

Hermione froze. "I never said I cared about him."

"Then why'd you yell at me about attacking him?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Nevermind all that. Where's Harry?"

"Getting ready for the first task. But why'd you hit me so hard when you thought I attacked Malfoy?"

"Ron! I said nevermind. Let's just go to the task to support Harry."

Draco woke up in the hospital wing. It was dark and his stomach was rumbling. He looked to the clock on the wall. 11:25. Draco groaned in pain as his head ached. He put his hand to his temple and felt a huge knot on his head.

"Awake now Mister Malfoy?" Madame Pomfrey said as she came into the room.

"Um, yeah. What happened?"

"You fell unconscious around noon today. Have you taken anything you shouldn't have?"

"Um, some sleeping draft. I can't sleep lately."

"Well then you clearly took too much. You've been asleep all day."

Draco sighed. "What all did I miss?"

"Well you missed the first task of the tournament today. I hear it was rather exciting."

"Anyone die?"

"oh thank merlin, no."

"Did i miss anything else?"

"Um, oh yes, Ms Granger came to visit you before dinner."

"She did? Anyone else?"

"Your friends Ms Parkinson, Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle showed up as well. Long before Ms Granger did though. They were here during the first task."

"Could you possibly give me a tad bit of sleeping draft? I feel wide awake now and I need sleep for tomorrow."

"Very well."

Within minutes Draco was fast asleep again.


	8. Chapter 8

September 19th 1994

Hermione woke up at 7:17. She let out a big yawn and brushed her hair out of her face to look at the clock on her nightstand. She noticed an envelope with her name on it. She smiled as she recognized his handwriting and opened it. It read _'Granger, thanks for seeing me in the infirmary. Glad I got your birthday gift before all that happened. Instead of meeting at the library today, just touch the rubies on the ring(enclosed in envelope) at 7:30. It should transport you to my location. Happy birthday Granger. -D.M'_ Hermione smiled to herself and got the ring from the envelope It was an emerald green snake with ruby red eyes. She put the ring on and admired it for a few moments. Hermione quickly got dressed and looked at her clock. 7:26. She was itching with anticipation to see how the ring would work.

Draco paced back and forth inside the dungeon cupboard. He hoped the ring would work. He paid good money for it at Dervish and Banges. As he turned around to pace in the other direction he ran smack into Hermione. "Oi!" "Draco..! How did you get that ring to do that? I just apparated inside of Hogwarts!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco covered her mouth with his hand. "Shh! The entrance to the Slytherin Common Room is right down the hall! Merlin, you're so loud.." Hermione removed Dracos hand from her mouth and hugged him hard. She kissed his cheek. "I absolutely love the ring." She smiled as she looked up at him, biting her lip slightly. "What else did you get me Malfoy?" "I will tell you if you quit being such a bloody tease.." Hermione stepped closer to Draco, his back against the wall. "I have no clue what you're talking about.." She smiled deviously and fixed Draco's tie. He smirked and leaned in for a kiss, but she pushed him back. "Nah uh uh. Gift first." Draco pouted. "Greedy on your birthdays are you?" He sighed and gestured to a box on a chair in the corner of the room. "There." "Ooh. Big box." Hermione floated the box over toward her and opened it. When she saw the contents of it she couldn't help but laugh. "Really? Slytherin green lingerie? When do you think I'll ever let you see me with that little clothing?" She smiled to herself. "I like it though.." "I can be patient when I really want something.." Draco pulled Hermione against him, his arm wrapped around her waist. "So, care for a birthday snog?" Hermione placed her hand on Draco's chest. "Not no. We have class soon. You need to eat breakfast anyway. You're sickly thin." Draco started pouting again and gently kissed her. "Please Granger? I'm willing to beg." Hermione's eyes went wide and looked directly at Draco. "Did I just hear Draco Malfoy, the Malfoy heir, say he is willing to beg a gryffindor for something?" "Yeah, but I was begging for something sexual so it shouldn't be all that surprising. Hermione sighed happily and kissed the Slytherin deeply. After a few moments she pulled away. "See you in class." She smiled and walked out and toward the Great Hall. Draco sighed and smiled as he leaned against the wall. Wincing slightly he went to the Slytherin Common Room, as he could feel the word being carved into his chest again.

As Hermione made her way to breakfast, she bumped into a tall male student, who was quite bulky. "Oh, sorry.." She made her way around him but she stopped once she heard his accent. "Tis' alvright." the male replied. She turned around to face Viktor Krum. She swallowed nervously. "You're Viktor Krum.." "Yes" Viktor slight bowed to her. As he stood back up he took her hand and gently kissed it. "And your name is?" "Hermione Granger." She replied sheepishly. "Um sorry but i'm running late. Nice to meet you Viktor." She quickly walked off to breakfast, trying to hide her red cheeks. When she entered the Great Hall she looked toward the Slytherin table hoping to catch a glance of Draco before class. No luck. "Hey, Hermione. Who're you looking for?" She quickly looked to her left to see Ron. "Um, no one. Why?" "Well you were looking at the Slytherin table for one thing. Oh and happy birthday!" He handed her a small box of jelly slugs. "Thanks, Ron. Ready for class?" "No but gotta go.." Hermione smiled and walked to class with Harry and Ron.

At lunch Hermione veered off on her own as she was worried that she hasnt seen Draco since before breakfast. She went to a deserted corridor and touched the ring. Next thing she knew she was in the Slytherin Boys Dormitory on Draco's bed. The bed was empty. She decided to lay under the silk green sheets and wait for Draco to return. She heard his voice coming from the common room. "For Merlins sake Parkinson! Leave me alone!" Draco came into the room and stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide when he saw Hermione in his bed, wearing the green lingerie he had given her that morning. "Merlin Granger..." he whispered softly. "Well don't be scared Malfoy.. I won't bite..too hard." A wide grin spread across Draco's face as he slowly made his way to the bed. "You look amazing Granger.." "I know." She pulled him over top of her by his tie and kissed him deeply. She began unbuttoning his shirt and rubbed his chest gently. Draco winced and Hermione stopped kissing him. "It happened again...didn't it? That's why I haven't seen you all day?" "Yeah.. but I'm fine, honest. Please continue.." "You gonna beg for it?" Draco growled softly. "I'm in no mood for begging. I want you, now." "Hmmm, fine." They began kissing again and fell asleep half an hour later, since they both didnt have class anymore that day.

A/N Holy crap you guys. I'm so sorry I haven't updated. Vacation was amazing. So amazing i didnt get any chance to write anymore chapters. But I recently got put on restricted due to me and my best friend getting drunk the last night of vacation so i will be writing up a storm if writers block isnt too bad. Sorry if this chapter sucked. I'm sick and tired. Plus i sort of rushed to finish this chapter. Leave feedback! Oh and my tumblr and twitter are still open for prompt ideas. twitter is kyleuhr. and anyone wish to RP Dramione? I also have kik, kyleuhr


	9. Chapter 9

October 15th 1994

Draco left the Slytherin Common Room to leave for Hogsmeade to meet his mother for lunch. It was getting colder outside and he hated it. At least his black suit kept him warm from the cold wind. Even though he much rather would prefer Hermione were by his side. For the past month he has been keeping their relationship a secret from everyone. The entire school, his father, god father and her parents. The only people aware of said relationship was Draco himself, Hermione, and his mother Narcissa. Draco had to go about the halls with Pansy hanging all over him. He could tell Hermione was jealous over said occurences, but he always made it up to her during their late night meetings after curfew. Almost every night they snuck up to the deserted classroom on the 6th floor. It wasn't always east to sneak out due to Filch and Mrs. Norris. So Hermione often used the ring Draco got her for her birthday. Some nights Draco would walk to the quidditch pitch and then Hermione would use the ring to join him. She'd watch him fly about the night sky under the moonlight. He'd always ask if she'd want to ride but she'd decline every time. He didn't know why she didn't like flying, probably because she doesn't really know how. As Draco entered the Hogshead he caught a glimpse of his mother in the back corner. He walked over and sat down.

"Don't I get a hug, Draco?" Narcissa asked softly.

"Not here mother." Draco slouched in his seat and folded his arms, glaring at anyone who looked his way. "How are things at home?"

"Things are well dear. How are things here?"

Draco sighed. "They're okay I suppose. I've been meaning to ask you something. Everytime I'm with-"

Before Draco could finish his sentence, he felt a firm grasp on his shoulder. "Sit up straight Draco. Purebloods don't have poor posture." Draco immediately sat up straight in his chair, his chin held high.

"Sorry father."

"Your god father tells me you've been absent from his classes lately. Why?"

"I've been feeling ill."

"Sick or not, I still expect you to attend class everyday."

"Lucius, be gentle with our son." Narcissa said calmly.

"You need to stop babying him 'Cissa. He's not a child anymore." Draco stood up to leave. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To go catch up on schoolwork."

"Draco, stay for lunch with me and your father."

"Sorry mother, Father insists I be top of my class." Draco turned on his heel and left back for school grounds.

Lucius sighed, "Haven't you taught him any manners Narcissa?"

"Of course I have Lucius. You always expect perfection from him. He's just a boy. You know he's sensitive."

"Malfoy men aren't sensitive. They aren't to be babied either."

Hermione was in the courtyard when she saw Draco make his way to The Owlery. She looked around quickly to make sure no one saw her follow him. Once on the path about a hundred paces behind Draco she called out to him. "Malfoy!"

Draco turned around and stopped walking. He sat on a rock to wait for her and caught his breath. As Hermione got to him she stood between his legs and hugged him. "Draco, what's wrong? Did everything go okay with your mum? You weren't gone very long."

"My mother failed to mention my father would be there as well so I wasn't able to ask her about the word being carved into my chest every time I touch you." Draco sighed heavily and hugged Hermione, resting his head against her stomach.

"I'm sorry Draco. What happened?"

"Oh just the usual. My father belittling me and being an arse." He sighed sadly and looked up at Hermione. "Can we go back to the castle and take a nap together?"

She looked down at him as she ran her fingers through his hair. "You're still tired?" Draco nodded sleepily and stood up. "Yeah, let's go sleepyhead."

Draco gently kissed Hermione and pulled her closer. "I love you Hermione."

She instantly went red in the face and smiled shyly. "I love you too Draco." "

Touch the ring at 2:30 okay?" Hermione nodded and smiled as Draco made his way down the path back toward the castle. Once Draco was out of sight she jumped when she heard two familiar voices.

"Granger?! You and Malfoy?"

"I never would've seen that coming."

"I wonder what Ron would think. What about you Georgie?"

"I dunno Freddie. He's probably curse him into oblivion!"

Hermione turned around to see the Weasely twins. "If either of you tell anyone, I'll hex you into oblivion. No one can know! Please keep this secret."

"What's in it for us Granger?" Fred asked.

Hermione sighed. "Anything you want I guess."

"You guess?" George asked. "Oi Freddie. I wonder what Parkinson would do if she found out."

"She'd probably go mental."

"Come on you guys. Don't do this."

"Did he ask you to the ball yet?"

"Ball? What are you talking about?"

"The Yule Ball of course."

"We heard Flitwick talking about it at breakfast."

"It happens every Triwizard Tournament."

"Traditional really."

"No, he hasn't asked me. I don't think he will really."

"Why not? He loves you doesnt he?"

"Well, yes but,"

"Then why wouldnt he ask you?"

"Because us being together is a secret! Now, if you''ll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

"Where's that Granger?" Fred asked.

"Probably Malfoys bed." George chimed in. "How do you get into the Slytherin Common Room Granger?"

"Yeah tell us!"

"With a ring Draco got me. It apparates me."

"But you can't apparate within Hogwarts."

"Yeah, how'd he do it?"

"He got the ring from Dervish and Banges in Hogsmeade."

"Brilliant."

"Thanks Granger!" The twins made their way back to the castle.

"Wait! You two aren't going to tell anybody, are you?" Hermione asked.

The twins looked to each other and back at Hermione and said. "Never."


	10. Chapter 10

December 3rd 1994

Draco laid in his bed with Hermione after a long study session for potions. "The Yule Ball is in three weeks Granger."

"Yes, I'm aware of this Draco."

"Since I can't take you, who're you going with?"

"Who said you can't take me?"

Draco laughed. "Do you really find it logical for me, a pureblood slytherin to show up to the Yule Ball with you, a muggle born Gryffindor?"

Hermione glared at Draco. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Your friends would attack me, mine would attack you. It'd be chaos!"

"Oh, so you're scared of my friends? You're afraid I'd embarass you and tarnish the Malfoy name?" Hermione sighed. "Why would it matter? I mean, you love me don't you?"

"Of course I do. And I'm not afraid of your friends or of you so called 'tarnishing' my family name. You don't embarass me. I'm just saying it'd be a disaster. It also wouldn't be very enjoyable with everyone staring at us the whole time."

"You wouldn't want to make everyone jealous?"

"Why? Do you want to make Pansy jealous? She'd probably try to curse you. And besides, if my father finds out, which he will, I'm pretty sure he would curse me into oblivion."

"So are you not taking me because of what the school might think or because of your father?"

"Well both!"

Hermione sat up and began glaring at Draco again. "You've got to be joking Draco."

"No, I'm not."

"So you're not going to ask me?"

Draco stared up at the ceiling, trying to avoid Hermione excessive glaring. "Ask you what?"

Hermione groaned in frustration and whacked Dracos chest. "Ask me to the ball! Honestly Draco, I thought you were intelligent."

"Oh, sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry you're not thinking or sorry you won't ask me to the ball?"

"Um, both..?"

Hermione stood up immediately and got dressed.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked cluelessly.

"Away from you. Bye Draco." Hermione stormed out of the dungeons without another word, not caring if someone saw her.

Draco punched his headboard repeatedly in anger. "Fuck fuck fuck!" Draco got up, put a shirt on and went to the common room. As he sat down Pansy entered the common room. "Pansy! Come here."

Pansy instantly pranced over to him and sat almost in his lap. "Yes Drake?"

"You want to be my date to the Yule Ball?"

Pansy immediately smiled at Draco. "Of course Drakie!" She moved so she was sitting in his lap and began playing with his hair.

Draco slightly smiled. "Great."

Pansy suddenly jumped out of his lap and looked at him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch. "Come on!"

"What? Where are we going?"

"To Hogsmeade! You have to help me pick out a dress!"

Draco groaned and freed himself of Pansys grasp. "Can't you take Daphne or Millicent with you? Besides, don't you want it to be a surprise?"

Pansy sat back down. "But what if your dress robes don't match my dress?"

"I'll just wear classic black dress robes okay?"

Pansy sighed. "Alright..Come with me anyway? Pleaseeeeee Drakie?"

Draco sighed and stood up. "Fine, let's go."

Hermione was sitting in The Three Broomsticks with Harry and Ron when she saw Draco enter with Pansy. She tried her best not to stare at Draco, loathing the attention he was giving Pansy in public instead of her. She stood up abruptly as Draco and Pansy sat down.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"I umm, have studying to do. For exams."

"But it's Saturday." Hermione ignored him and exited the pub, trying to get as far away from Draco as possible. Hermione sighed sadly as she walked back to the castle.

As she passed a few student from Durmstrang she heard a rough voice call her name. "Hermyone?" She turned around to see Viktor Krum.

"Yes Viktor?"

"I vas wvondering if you've been asked to the ball yet..?"

Hermione looked down at her feet shyly. "No, I haven't."

"Vould you like to go with me?"

Hermione thought about it for a few assumed Draco had already asked Pansy, so just to get back at him, she decided she'd go as Viktor's date. "I'd love to." Hermione smiled all the way back to the castle. Back at The Three Broomsticks Draco was sitting with Pansy in a far corner when Viktor Krum walked in. He seemed quite smug, probably due to him getting massive attention from all the girls.

"He thinks he all that." Pansy said.

"Well he is the youngest seeker to play on a national team and he is a triwizard champion"

"I was talking about Potter."

"Oh. I thought you were talking about Krum."

"You're much better than Krum, Draco."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Pansy smiled and hugged Dracos arm tighter.

"Can you loosen your grip Parkinson? You're about to squeeze my arm off."

Pansy kissed Draco out of nowhere. He didn't bother to kiss her back though. "What's wrong Drakie?"

"Uh, I gotta go study..for potions. Finals are soon."

"Don't you want to go buy your dress robes?"

"I can do that next weekend." Draco got up and began walking back to the castle, hoping he'd find Hermione.

Hermione was sitting in courtyard, trying to look over her potions notes. She couldn't quite keep her focus on them due to thinking about Draco and Pansy being together, and then there was Viktor asking her to the Yule Ball. Out of nowhere came a white dog. It pranced over to her and sat in front of her, looking up at her with piercing greyish blue eyes. She didn't bother showing it much attention, due to her thinking it was just a stray. The dog yipped for attention and licked her hand. She looked into the dogs eyes and suddenly realized it wasn't just a random stray, but that it was an animagus. Draco Malfoy in animagus form to be exact.

"Draco!" She hissed at the dog. "You never told me you were an animagus.."

Draco barked as if asking Hermione to follow him. She got up and followed the dog up the path to the owlery. Draco changed back into human form. "My parents don't even know I'm an animagus."

"You mean you aren't registered with the ministry?! Draco you could get expelled!" Hermione sighed and looked at Draco. "Where's your shirt?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"What if people see your chest...?"

"I can put a charm on it like i always do."

"Like you always do? You never do it when i'm around."

"I thought you found it romantic."

"Why would i find you being tortured romantic? And don't even try to be sweet to me right now. I'm still mad at you." "

For not asking you to the ball or seeing me and Pansy?"

"Both!" Draco sighed and began walking back toward the castle. "Draco, wait..."

Draco stopped and turned around to look at Hermione. "Yeah?"

"Are you taking her to the ball?" Hermione managed to squeak out.

"Uhm..yeah.." Hermione sighed and tried to hold back a stray tear. "Bye Draco." As Draco left back for the castle, Hermione tried not to cry at the news of him taking Pansy to the Yule Ball instead of her.


	11. Chapter 11

December 24th 1994

Draco and Pansy started toward the Great Hall from the dungeons, Pansy in her silk green dress, Draco in his classic black dress robes. They stopped in front of the Grand Staircase to wait for some of their fellow Slytherins. That's when Draco saw her. He followed Pansy's gaze up to the staircase and saw Hermione. It took everything in him to not let his jaw drop to the floor. He had to make sure on the outside he didn't give a damn how she looked, but on the inside, he was bubbling with rage. Who could she be all dressed up for he thought. Would she have looked this amazing if he had taken her? Who's the lucky bastard taking her to the ball? He tried to push the thoughts away as he and Pansy entered the Great Hall.

"You seemed to be looking at that mudblood a little too long Draco."

"What did you call her?"

"A mudblood. Same thing we've called her for years."

Draco glared at Pansy. "The correct term is muggle born. Have some decency and respect."

"But Draco, her blood is filthy."

"Her blood is fine. What's filthy is your mouth. Besides, how would you like it if people started calling you pugface Parkinson again?" Pansy didn't say anything back and remained silent. "And i was staring because i was just wondering why she'd get that dressed up if she doesn't have a date."

"Oh she has a date."

"Who?"

"Viktor Krum. Look." Draco looked up at the entering champions and to his dismay he saw Hermione arm in arm with Viktor Krum. Draco's heart plummeted to his stomach, and he felt his chest beginning to burn. Not from the word, but from heartache and anger rising inside him.

After all the champions danced with their dates, Pansy dragged Draco onto the dance floor. Hermione snook glances at them. She saw the distraught look on Draco's face and began to think there really wasn't anything going on between him and Pansy. It looked at though he hated her. Hermione began to think she shouldn't have agreed to be Viktors date but to have just stayed in the common room all night alone. Yet, she was still here, dancing with Triwizard Champion Viktor Krum. She smiled at Viktor and then glanced back over to Draco and Pansy. She saw Pansy lean in, trying to kiss Draco, but he pulled away instantly. She pulled him right back though and kissed him roughly.

Hermione suddenly felt anger rising inside of her. She immediately quick dancing with Viktor and stormed over to Draco and Pansy. "Um excuse me pugface, but get away from my boyfriend."

"You're boyfriend?" Pansy began laughing and then Hermione yanked her away from Draco and kissed him passionately. Draco kissed back just as hard and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, starting to dance with her.

"When I saw you walk down those stairs, I realized I asked the wrong person to the Ball. I'm sorry Hermione." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they danced.

"After i saw you with Pansy in Hogsmeade I was mad..on my way back to the castle Viktor asked me. I only said yes because I figured you had already asked Pansy. But it's okay Draco."

Draco smiled and whispered. "Everyone's staring at us."

"Let them. Now shut up and enjoy this with me." Draco laughed and danced with his Gryffindor Princess. Everything was perfect. That is until Ron saw what everyone was staring at and murmuring about.

"MALFOY YOU FOUL GIT!" Ron started charging at him and Draco swiftly moved Hermione out of the way so she wouldn't get tackled. Ron tackled him to the floor and Draco began choking him and shoved him off him. He then stood up and began kicking the wizard in his torso mercilessly until he was no longer moving.

"Draco! Are you mad?!"

"Hermione look out!" Hermione turned around to see Pansy walking toward her, a fierce frown on her face. "Parkinson stay away from her!"

"But that mudblood stole you from me!"

"Don't call her that!"

"Why not? We've called her that for years."

"Yeah so? I love her now so don't do anything stupid." The whole Great Hall turned their attention to Draco, Pansy and Hermione now. Pansy began charging at Hermione. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. "Stupefy!" Pansy went flying backwards and landed on a table in a loud crash. Food was all over her dress. The entire Great Hall burst into laughter and cheers. Draco took Hermione's hand and they ran out of the Great Hall, away from all the chaos.

As Draco and Hermione were running up to the 5th floor Hermione began laughing. "Draco, where are you taking me?"

Draco smiled and kept ahold of her hand, pulling her along. "Just follow me. It's a surprise." Once on the 5th floor awat from everyone and everything Draco pulled Hermione into a deep kiss. "You look beautiful tonight Granger."

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. They both began walking down the deserted corridor hand in hand. "So when are you going to quit calling me Granger?"

"Hmm, until you become a Malfoy." Right after those words left Dracos lips they both got extremely quiet.

"What makes you think we'll get married? Your father would kill you."

Draco looked at Hermione with sad eyes. "You don't want to marry me...?"

Hermione quit walking. "Draco! We're only 14! Plus we have much more important things to worry about. Like school, and getting a job."

"We can elope once we're of age! Yeah, we'll go to Paris or something!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"What about my parents, your parents?"

Draco sighed. "Do your parents even know about us? About me?"

"Well they know of you, nothing good though."

"Why?"

"You used to be such an arse to me Draco. Every summer I'd stay in my room and cry because of it."

Draco gulped nervously. "You cried because of me?"

"Well actually more like over you, but it's practically the same thing. I secretly liked you ever since 1st year Draco."

"That's weird."

"Why?"

"Cause I liked you ever since then too."

"You sure had a funny way of showing it."

"I was young and stupid."

Hermione stifled a laugh. "You're still young and stupid, but you're getting better." Draco smiled and kissed her. "So you really want to marry me?"

"Well yeah."

"But why?"

"Because you've made me a better person and i love you. And a little bit because i want to piss my dad off and be the first Malfoy to ever marry a muggle born."

Hermione smiled and began walking with Draco again. "Why are we up here again? We could've just gone to the dungeon cupboard."

"We're going to the art classroom."

"Art classroom? Why?"

"So I can paint a picture of my beautiful girlfriend."

"You, Draco Malfoy, paint? I never would have seen that coming."

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me Granger."

"Oh yeah? Like what exactly?"

"Well for starters, my weakness is chocolate chip cookies."

"Any other weaknesses?"

"A gorgeous Gryffindor girl in slytherin lingerie."

Hermione laughed and whacked Draco in his arm playfully. "Okay what else?"

"I enjoy reading muggle novels. And I'm a fan of Shakespeare."

"Ooh Shakespeare. Isn't that a little advanced for you?"

"Not in the slightest. I also own a typewriter and play piano."

"Ooh fancy Malfoy."

Draco laughed. "I have an idea."

"And what would that be?"

"I turn into my animagus form and sleep with you in gryffindor tower tonight."

"You'd get expelled if you got caught!"

"Malfoys never get caught."


	12. Chapter 12

December 25th 1994

Hermione woke up to a dog licking her face and nuzzling her to wake up. She smiled and looked at her clock. She sighed. "Why so early? It isn't even 7 yet Draco.." Draco just licked her face and pranced toward the door to the common room and yipped softly. Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then she realized why Draco had woken her up so early. He had to go to the bathroom. She put on Draco's black jumper he gave her for christmas and followed the white dog. Draco led her all the way to the owlery for some strange reason.

"Draco why are we all the way out here? It's freezing cold and snowing!" Draco barked and rolled around in the snow, then walked over to Hermione. He shook all the wet snow off his coat and all over Hermione, causing her to shriek. "DRACO!" She sighed and frowned at the dog. "Change back now."

Draco did as he was told and changed back to human form. "Yes?"

Hermione immediately smacked him in the arm. "Now I'm even more cold than i already was! So rude!" Draco smiled and hugged her tightly, her face pressed against his bare chest. "Draco.."

"Yes Granger?"

"How're you so warm?"

"I don't know."

Hermione sighed happily. "I love you Draco."

"I love you too Granger." Hermione pulled back from the hug and glared up at him. "Excuse me, I meant Hermione." Draco laughed and kissed her gently. "Merry Christmas Hermione."

She smiled and laid her head on his chest. "Merry Christmas Draco."

"Are you going home for break?"

"No, are you?"

"Yeah, figured I could ask my mum about this chest thing."

"Did it hurt at all last night?"

"Well, my black shirt was damp with blood, but no it doesn't hurt much anymore. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be.."

Draco yawned and kissed Hermiones temple. "I have to go to the dungeons and start packing."

Hermione frowned and hugged Draco tighter. "I'll miss you. So much."

"I'll miss you too. I'll be back before you know it. It's only a week."

Hermione sighed. "Okay. Now go inside before you get sick."

Draco laughed softly. "Same to you."

Draco went to the common room, thankful none of the other slytherins were awake. He went to his room and began packing, being careful not to wake the others. Once completely packed Draco went and sat on the couch in the common room.

"You're such a bastard Malfoy."

Draco looked up and saw Pansy, glaring at him. "It's nothing personal Parkinson."

"How'd she do it?"

"Do what?"

"Did she slip you a love potion?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You ditched me last night for that mudblood Draco!" Pansy took a few steps toward him.

Draco stood up and stepped toward her. "DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Draco yelled in her face.

"IT'S WHAT SHE IS DRACO. YOU LEFT ME FOR THAT FILTHY PIECE OF TRASH!"

"I WAS NEVER WITH YOU!"

"YOU LEFT ME FOR A MUDBLLOOD."

Draco was getting angry. He got right in her face and continued yelling at her. "DON'T CALL HER THAT. PUGFACE."

"You're a filthy blood traitor."

"I don't care."

"I bet your dad cares."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I sent my parents an owl about what happened last night. They've probably told your parents by now."

"Fuck you Pansy."

"No thanks. I don't shag blood traitors."

Draco stormed out of the common room with his rucksack and walked to the library. He stayed there until noon. As he left for Hogsmeade to take the floo home, he heard whispers as he passed groups of students. He continued walking to The Three Broomsticks and took the floo home.

Once he landed in the floo room of the manor he felt the word being carved into his chest again. He fought through the pain, which seemed unbearable this time, and made his way to his room. While he passed through the great room he heard his parents arguing in the kitchen.

"Mother?"

Narcissa came out immediately and hugged her son. "Draco, Merry Christmas. Your presents are in your room. Go now."

"But I just got here.."

"Draco, go to your room now, please."

Draco began ascending the stairs when he heard his father begin to yell his name.

"Draco!" Draco swallowed nervously and looked over his shoulder.

"Yes father?"

"Go to my study. I wish to speak to you in private."

Draco did as he was told and went to his fathers study. He'd never been in it before due to not being allowed. He looked around the room. On the wall behind his fathers desk was the Malfoy Family Tree on the wall. In the center of the tree was a boxed frame with a mask inside it. He figured it was his father's death eater mask. Draco sat in a leather armchair and waited for his father nervously.

Lucius came in minutes later and sat at his desk after he closed and locked the door. "So I spoked with several people about your actions lately Draco. And i'm not very pleased."

"What did these people tell you?"

"They all told me about last night how you left ms parkinson for that mudblood."

Dracos muscles tensed when his father said the word. "Are you behind that word being carved into my chest?"

"Yes, but it doesn't seem to have any affect on you any more."

"You can't make me stop loving her."

Lucius frowned instantly and pointed his wand at Draco. "Incarcerous."

Draco was now tied to the chair. "What the fuck? MUM! HE-"

"Silencio!" Draco now couldn't speak or go anywhere. "If the dark lord finds out my son loves a mudblood, he'll kill both of you. I'm only trying to protect my son. So quit seeing her. Do you understand?" Draco glared at his father angrily and shook his head, signaling he wouldn't stop seeing Hermione. "Very well then." Lucius pointed his wand back at Draco. "Crucio." Draco began to writhe in pain as he took the curse. His father was so persistent that Draco eventually blacked out from overuse of the curse. When Draco woke up he was in the cellar, chained to the wall. He tried to speak but the silencing charm was still on him. He looked around the room to see if anyone else was in there with him. Lucius came down the stairs and walked toward Draco. "Willing to cooperate now son?" Draco shook his head once more. Lucius pointed his wand at his son again. "Sectum Sempra." Lucius then left Draco in the cellar, sprawled out on the floor unconscious and bleeding from the wounds on his torso.


	13. Chapter 13

January 2 1995

Hermione was worried. It's been a week and two days since she saw Draco last. He promised he would be back in a week. Hermione pushed all negative thoughts from her mind and went to breakfast. Once she sat down at Gryffindor table she snuck a quick glance toward the slytherin table, hoping she would catch a glimpse of blond hair. She looked where he usually sat, but he wasn't there. However, she did see Pansy looking back at her, an evil smirk spread across her pugface. Hermione quickly looked down at her breakfast and made a disgusted face. She pushed her plate of food to the center of the table and suddenly an envelope landed in front of her. Her name was neatly written across the front. She opened the letter. _'Hermione, I know you must be wondering where on earth Draco must be. He didn't quite have a nice welcoming home. He is currently in critical condition at St. Mungos. The doctors are doing whatever they can. Will be sure to keep you updated. I hope you had a wonderful Christmas. - Mrs. Malfoy'. _Hermiones heart sank to her stomach and she slowly got up from the table and headed to an empty corridor. She exhaled heavily and touched the ring Draco gave her, hoping it would still work.

Once Hermione landed in St Mungos, she looked around the room she was in and her eyes found Draco. He appeared to be sleeping in the hospital bed, his entire torso wrapped in bandages. Hermione went to approach him but decided to sit down in a chair. Narcissa came into the room and nearly jumped when she saw Hermione.

"Ms Gra-Hermione! How did you get here?"

"Hi Mrs Malfoy..um, Draco gave me a ring for my birthday that apparates me to his location. I'm sorry, I just had to see him."

"It's alright. The doctors gave him a sleeping draft so the pain isn't so bad. Does anyone at the school know you're here?"

Hermione shook her head. "No ma'am."

"Alright then.."

"Mrs Malfoy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Did Draco ever tell you about the wound on his chest? Of..that um, word?"

Narcissa sighed. "Yes, his father is behind it."

"Is he the reason Draco's here now?"

Narcissa nodded slightly and sighed again. "Lucius isn't very, open to Draco interacting with people who aren't purebloods. Someone from the school owled him about the night of the Yule Ball."

Hermione grew quiet, trying to think. "That's awful.." Narcissa sighed once again and shook her head in dismay.

Draco awoke several hours later. When he came to Hermione rushed to his side. "Draco.. how're you feeling?"

Draco abruptly yanked his arm away from her. "Get away from me! You filthy mudblood!"

Hermione's face instantly formed a frown and sad eyes. "W..What?"

"You heard me! What the fuck are you doing here?!"

Hermione rushed out of the room to an empty hallway before the first tear fell from her eye.

Back in the room, Narcissa tried to calm Draco down. "Draco! What is the matter with you?!"

"Why was she in here?!" Draco exclaimed. Narcissa looked into his eyes and sighed.

"I'll be right back.." She went down several hallways and found Hermione sitting in an empty waiting room. "Hermione..I have bad news.."

Hermione looked up, eyes bloodshot and swollen. "Is he alright?"

Narcissa sighed and sat next to Hermione. "Lucius must have erased his memories of you and him.."

"Can the doctors replace it?"

"Well, first we would have to get it back from Lucius, which won't be easy." Hermioned pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on them, sighing sadly. "Or, we could simply show him yours.." Narcissa added.

Hermione looked up with hopeful eyes. "Really? And it'd work?"

"As far as I know." Narcissa smiled. "We can do it tonight. Then we have to get you back to school."

Hermione smiled as well. "Thank you so much Mrs Malfoy. I don't know how to repay you."

"That's alright. You make Draco less cold and bitter. I should thank you for being so good to my son."

A few more hours pass and Draco is once again asleep. "You ready?" Narcissa asked Hermione. The young witch nodded and stood next to Draco's bed. Narcissa extracted a few memories of them from Hermione and put it back into Draco. Draco's sleeping position became less stiff and more relaxed, now smiling in his sleep.

Hermione whispered. "Now what?"

"Now we just wait for him to wake up. His dinner should be here soon."

Half an hour later Draco slowly opened his eyes, smelling his food as it came through the doorway. Draco stretched slightly, wincing from the wounds still on his torso. As Draco looked toward the door he caught glimpse of Hermione. His face immediately lit up and he grinned ear to ear. "Granger." Draco opened his arms, gesturing he wanted a hug. Hermione went over and hugged him, being careful not to hurt him, although he hugged her tight.

She ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek. "I've missed you Malfoy."

Draco smiled. "I missed you too." Draco began eating as him, his mother and Hernione talked about the Triwizard Tournament and the Yule Ball.

Narcissa looked at the clock and smiled. "Well Draco, I have to get Hermione back to the school."

"How'd she get here?" Draco looked at Hermione, who smiled and held up her hand, showing the ring on her finger. He smiled and they all laughed. "So when can I go back to school?" Draco asked.

"The doctors say by the end of the week." He slightly frowned and looked at Hermione.

"It'll be okay. I'll write you every chance I get." Hermione reassured him. "Just focus on getting plenty of rest."

After Narcissa returned, Draco asked her a few questions. "How can we get father to warm up to her?"

His mother sighed. "The only possible way would be to replace his memory so that he thinks she isn't that bad."

Draco looked at his mother. "Please mother.. I need you to do it. I love her. Merlin, I want to marry her. And I can't if father wants to murder her due to her blood status."

Narcissa sighed and held Draco's hand lightly. "I will try. Promise."


	14. Chapter 14

January 8th 1995

Once Draco was released from St Mungos, he took the Floo Network to The Three Broomsticks. He looked around the pub for Hermione but didn't see her. As he made his way back to the castle Viktor stopped him.

"Draco?" Viktor said.

"What Krum?"

"I didn't know she was your girlfriend. Sorry."

"It's whatever." Draco replied. Once Viktor walked away he continued his walk to the castle. When he arrived he went straight to the library to find Hermione. He went to a back corner, away from everyone else and waited for ten minutes. He heard Hermione's voice nagging someone, most likely Harry and Ron. Draco got up and followed her voice. Draco leaned against a shelf with his arms folded and watch Hermione nag her best friends.

"Jeez Granger. Gotta boss everyone around?" Draco said jokingly. Hermione turned around glaring, but a smile spread across her face when she saw him.

"Honestly MAlfoy. You just got back and you're already being rude?" Hermione replied, holding back laughter. Draco went over and hugged her tight. Both Harry and Ron were glaring at him, but he glared right back.

"When did you get in?" Hermione asked.

"About twenty minutes ago. Came straight here looking for you." Draco replied as he pulled away. Hermione smiled and turned around to look at Harry and Ron.

"Oh come on boys. Quit glaring at him." Hermione said as she noticed them shooting daggers at Draco.

"Why? He's vile." Ron spat out. Hermione frowned and looked to Harry.

"Do you agreed with him?" Harry shrugged tmidly and looked at his feet.

"Ron and I are going to Hagrid's. We'll see you later." Harry walked away, dragging Ron behind him. Draco exhaled heavily.

"I thought they'd never leave." Draco kissed Hermione and pulled her closer.

"I've missed you Granger." Hermione smiled and kissed him again.

"I've missed you too Malfoy."

That night Hermione couldn't sleep. It was well after midnight and she wasn't the least bit tired. She touched the ring and landed in Draco's bed. He groaned softly from Hermione accidentally jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. He opened one eye to see what was interrupting his slumber.

"Miss me did you?" Draco whispered sleepily. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I can't sleep." she replied.

"Well now that you woke me, what do you want to do?" Hermione sat in silence, thinking.

"Want to sneak to the quidditch pitch?" She asked.

"Granger, it's snowing. Did you, good girl granger, just say you wanted to sneak out past curfew?" Draco replied, raising his brow. Hermione glared.

"I'll show you how much of a good girl i'm not. Go to the sixth floor and I'll touch the ring." Hermione replied.

"But my bed is so warm.." Draco protested. He looked at Hermione and saw her begging face. Draco sighed and sat up to stretch. "Fine. Touch the ring in ten minutes." Hermione looked at his chest, at the word.

"It's not bleeding this time." She said softly.

"Yeah. Mother got father to take the spell off."

"How did she manage that?"

"She just tampered with his memory." Hermione slightly gasped.

"Isn't that illegal?"

"No. Plus, I asked her to do it." Draco replied.

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want you to be in danger." Hermione smiled at Draco's reply and threw a random tshirt at him.

"Get dressed lover boy. I'm ready to sneak out." Draco laughed and put his shirt on.

Once Draco got to the unused classroom on the 6th floor he sat on a desk to wait for Hermione. Suddenly Hermione landed in front of him. Draco yawned and smiled at her sleepily. Hermione walked closer to him so she was standing in between his legs.

"Wake up sleepyhead." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair. Draco smiled wider at her.

"I'm plenty awake. I just climbed the stairs all the way to the 6th floor didn't i?" Hermione laughed softly and kissed him. At first she was gentle, but then she began kissing him deeper. Draco pulled her closer, his hands on her arse. He paused momentarily to catch his breath.

"Damn Granger..You trying to give me the kiss of death?"

Hermione smiled and whispered back. "You talk too much. Do you not like it?"

"No! I love corrupting the innocent." Draco pulled her closer and kissed her neck. Hermione stepped back, buting her lip seductively. She took her shirt off, revealing the green bra Draco got her for her birthday. Draco's eye widened and he smiled.

"Well if it's gonna be like that.." Draco took his shirt off as well and pulled her back toward him. Hermione straddled his lap and kissed him long and hard. Draco dragged his tongue against her lower lip, requesting entrance. She gladly obliged and let him enter. She dragged her tongue against his roughly and clawed him down his back. Draco groaned into Hermione's mouth and gently nipped at her tongue. He pulled her closer so they were skin to skin. Hermione adjusted her position as she could feel Draco's hard on through his sweatpants. Draco moved toward her neck and left her a hickey on her collarbone. Hermione moaned softly and tilted her head back. Draco leaned back on the table to catch his breath. As Hermione put her shirt back on she watch Draco and laughed softly.

"You seem to be in a daze Malfoy. What happened?"

Draco smiled. "I just snogged a very attractive gryffindor. She was relentless." Hermione laughed and handed Draco his shirt.

"What're you doing this summer?" She asked.

Draco shrugged. "No idea. Why?"

Hermione swallowed nervously. "I uh, I want you to meet my parents." Draco immediately came out of his daze and looked at her.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah why not?"

Draco sighed. "Spend my summer with muggles?" Hermione glared at him. "Sorry. I mean, yeah. I don't see why not." Hermione smiled and hugged him tight.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too Granger.

Draco woke up the next morning and got dressed. He headed straight to breakfast and sat down. He looked over to the gryffindor table, hoping he'd see Hermione. Draco didn't see her yet so he began eating. He was so hungry that he didn't notice the Great Hall grow completely silent. He looked up and everyone was staring in his direction. He looked around him and saw Hermione, taking a seat next to him. Draco nearly spit out his toast.

"Granger! Are you mad?!" He hissed at her. Hermione just looked at him and then kissed him hard on the mouth out of nowhere. Draco kissed her back deeply, savoring her taste. After she pulled away he smiled.

"What was that for?"

Hermione leaned toward Draco and whispered in his ear. "For last night." She kissed his cheek and walked back to the Gryffindor table. All the Slytherins were staring at him, their jaws dropped or wearing disgusted faces. Draco sighed heavily and got up from his seat and headed to the Gryffindor table.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as he sat next to her.

"I think my house is shunning me."

"For what?"

"For dating a muggle born." Draco replied. "But I don't care." Draco stood up on his seat and yelled. "YES, I DRACO MALFOY, A PUREBLOOD SLYTHERIN, AM DATING HERMIONE GRANGER, A MUGGLEBORN GRYFFINDOR. GET OVER IT!" Draco sat down and began eating again. Hermione just stared at him in shock. "What?" Draco asked.

"Did you really just do that?"

"Of course. Why not?"

Suddenly the entire Great Hall started clapping and cheering. All except the Slytherin table. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out of the Great Hall.

"Draco, are you sure that was a good idea?"

Draco shrugged. "Who cares?"

Hermione laughed to herself and Draco smiled. He pulled her into a kiss. "You taste like peppermint." she said as she pulled away.

Draco laughed. "I put peppermint in my morning coffee."

"That's so weird." Hermione laughed and hugged Draco's arm.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Now we go to class, lover boy." Hermione replied. Draco groaned and walked to first hour with Hermione, his arm around her.


	15. Chapter 15

February 26th 1995

Draco had been searching the entire castle for Hermione all morning. He was worried Pansy may have attacked her. Draco sighed as he pushed all the negative thoughts from his mind and headed to the Black Lake for the second task. Draco stood atop the second level with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. He was grateful they weren't shunning him. He actually still despised Pansy though. It was her fault his father found out about the Yule Ball.

Twenty minutes passed and Harry resurfaced from the water with Ron. His finished second to last. Draco looked toward the lower deck where Viktor was sitting, sulking in the fact he failed to complete the task. Suddenly he heard Harry yelling at Viktor.

"Didn't you get Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No, was unable to finish." Krum said disappointed.

"What?! You mean she's still down there?!"

Draco overheard the argument and sprinted down the stairs to the lower deck.

"Krum! You mean to tell me you weren't able to retrieve my girlfriend?!" Draco shouted. Viktor just looked down, admiting defeat. Without thinking Draco began stripping down to just his slacks. Before anyone could stop him, Draco dove into the water and began searching for Hermione. He applied the bubblehead charm so he wouldn't lose air and began swimming through dense amounts of lake weed until he finally came across an unconscious Hermione. He swam to her quickly and fumbled with his wand to cut the rope around her ankle. Suddenly Draco was struck by a sharp trident in the side. He looked down to discover he was bleeding profusely. He looked around his surroundings frantically. He saw a merperson and shot a jinx it's way. He quickly cut the rope and began swimming to the surface, with Hermione in his possession. Once they resurfaced they both began spitting out water. Hermione looked to her left to qsee Draco trying to catch his breath. Once out of the water Draco laid on the wooden deck, blood leaving his wound. Snape quickly bounded down the stairs to Draco's side. He healed his wound and helped him to his feet. Everyone was staring at Draco's chest, at the scarred word his father had cursed him with. Everything got extremely quiet. Someone began to clap and then everyone began to chant Draco's name.

Hermione walked around the grounds with Draco for awhile before heading back to the castle.

"Draco?"

"Huh?" Draco replied.

"You're a bloody idiot!" Hermione whacked him in the arm. "Why would you do that?"

"How am I an idiot?! I saved you. I saved you because i love you."

"I love you too Dracp but.."

"But what?! I saved your bloody life Hermione!" Draco exclaimed as he stopped walking.

"Let me finish!" She whacked him in the arn again. "But, you could have died!"

"Then I would have died honorably." Draco replied.

Hermione smiled slightly and kissed him hard on the mouth. "Come on, you must be freezing. You don't need to get a cold and get me sick." Draco smiled and draped his arm around Hermion's shoulders and walked to the castle with her.

**A/N Hey guys. Sorry for such a short chapter. I haven't had much luck against writers block lately. I may skipped the third task in the net chapter due to other ideas. Leave feedback?**


	16. Chapter 16

"Do you think he's really back?"

"I don't know." Draco lied. He knew Voldemort was back. His mother told him exactly what was going to happen. She told him to stay with Hermione for the first half of the summer. She didn't want her only son at the Manor around all the chaos due to the Dark Lord being back.

"But what if he really is back Draco?"

"If he is back, which I'm not saying he is, then things are going to get a lot worse Hermione."

Hermione sighed and looked out the train window. "Would you laugh if I said I was slightly scared?"

Draco put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Of course not. But lets talk about something else. Like what you're getting me for my birthday maybe. OR maybe what to say when i meet your parents."

Hermione smiled and kissed Draco under his chin. "You need to shave. And they will probably just ask about how we met and about school really."

Draco smiled slightly. "What is there to do in muggle London anyway?"

"There's an ice cream shop, a park, the cinemas."

"What the fuck is a cinema?" Draco asked.

"You wouldn't understand it if I explained it. So I'll take you one day." Hermione said with soft laughter. "And as for your birthday, we can go to dinner. Or I could make you dinner. What's your favorite food?"

"My aunt once made this thing called pork chops. Whatever the hell those are. But they were really good."

"And for dessert Mr Prince?" Hermione asked.

"I have a weakness for chocolate chip cookies." Draco said with a smile. Hermione laughed and hugged him.

"I love you Draco." She whispered into his neck.

"I love you too Granger."

Hermione sat back up straight and looked at Draco. "That's another thing. Don't call me Granger in front of my parents."

Draco smirked. "As you wish, princess."

At 4 o'clock Draco and Hermione arrived at Kings Cross. Draco had no idea where to go since he wasn't going home as he usually did. So he just followed Hermione like a lost puppy.

"Where are you taking me Granger?"

"To the parking lot Malfoy. To meet my parents at the car."

Dracos eyes widened. "Car? Didn't Weasley and Potter crash one of those into The Whomping Willow second year?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes Draco. But this one doesn't fly. Be thankful we don't have to take a taxi."

"What the fuck is a taxi?"

"Public transportation. Like a bus but with a lot less people. They often reek of an unpleasant odor."

Draco made a digusted face and continued to follow Hermione. As Draco stepped through the barrier and entered the muggle world his face returned to the look of disgust.

"What the fuck is that stench?!" Draco complained.

"Such a pleasant vocabulary you have. And what you smell is global warming."

"What's that?" Draco asked curiously.

Hermione smiled and pulled Draco along. "Nevermind. Come on." Draco followed, all while losing his breath from carrying both his and Hermiones luggage.

"Do you need help?" Hermione asked as she looked behind her.

"No, I've got it princess." Draco replied with a tire smile.

Hermione suddenly began running to a blue coloured car where her parents were waiting. She hugged them both. "Mum, dad, this is Draco." She said while smiling and gesturing to the young wizard. Draco gave Hermiones dad a firm handshake and bowed slightly to her mother.

"Pleasure to meet you both." Draco said.

"We've heard so much about you." Mrs Granger said. "Are you hungry? We can go ahead home and start preparing dinner."

Hermione nodded and Dracos face lit up. "Yes ma'am. I'm starving." Draco replied.

As Draco put the luggage into the trunk of the car, Hermione and her parents got in the car. Draco climbed into the backseat with Hermione. "Draco, put your seatbelt on."

Draco looked at Hermione cluelessly and she laughed. She put his seatbelt on for him. Ask Mr Granger cranked the car up, Draco slightly jumped.

"What was that?"

Hermione laughed. "The car Draco."

"is it broken?" Draco asked.

Mr and Mrs Granger laughed slightly. "No, it's just how a car sounds." Hermione replied.

During the ride to Hermiones house Draco stared out the car window in awe of all the tall buildings and people on the streets. Once at the house Draco brought the luggage in.

"Where would you like me to put these Mr Granger?"

"The wash room is fine. Hermione will show you."

Draco folowed Hermione to a small room off the kitchen. "This is a wash room? What are those things?" He asked pointing to the washer and dryer.

"The machines that wash the clothes."

"I'm not going to make your parents do my laundry."

"Oh really? You think you can operate this muggle device?"

"Yeah, it can't be that hard." Draco said confidently. Hermione smiled.

"Come on, we're going to start cooking dinner." Hermione pulled Draco into the kitchen.

Draco leaned against the kitchen counter and watch Hermione help her mum cook dinner.

"So Draco, what do your parents do? For work I mean." Mrs Granger asked.

"Um, my mum stays at home mostly. My father works for with government."

"Oh, interesting. Me and Mr Granger are dentists."

"Oh so you tend to peoples teeth?"

Hermione's head shot up and she smiled at him, surprised.

"So Hermione. Do you want to know our plans for the first half of the summer?" Mr Granger asked.

""Of course!"

"Alright. We'll be leaving for the airport Wednesday morning."

"To go where?"

Mr Granger and Mrs Granger exchanged glances, smiling. "To France." Mr Granger said.

Hermiones eyes went wide with excitement. "Really?! Oh that's amazing! I'm so excited!" Hermione smiled and hugged her dad.

"As for sleeping arrangements I hope Draco doesn't mind sleeping on the couch."

"He won't mind." Hermione said, smiling. "Right Draco?"

Draco looked up form examining his fingernails. "Huh? Oh, no. Not at all." He replied with a smile.

After dinner Draco and Mr Granger cleaned the dishes as Hermione and her mother sat in the living room drinking tea.

"Dad?" Hermione called as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"After you and Draco finish the dishes can me and him walk to the park?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. Be home no later than 9 okay?"

Hermione smiled. "Okay! Thanks dad."

When Hermione walked back to the living room Mr Granger watched Draco intently. "So Draco. How long have you been dating my daughter?"

Draco gulped nervously. "Um, for about a year sir."

"Hm. I see. Not to seem intimidating at all, but you best treat her right Mr Malfoy,"

"Yes sir. My intentions are nothing but good."

"That's what I like to hear." Mr Granger replied smiling. "You can go ahead to the park with her. I can finish the dishes."

"You sure?"

Mr Granger smiled and nodded. "Go on. But be back at 9 o'clock sharp!"

"Yes sir."

Hermione led Draco down the sidewalk, her hand in his.

"You ever been on a swing before?

"A what?"

Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes. "A swing silly. Here, I'll show you." Hermione walked over to a long swing set and sat down, beginning to swing back and forth. "See? Try it."

"I'd rather not. It looks like it'd make me vomit."

Hermione frowned and looked at Draco with puppy dog eyes. "Please Draco? For me?"

"You want me to vomit for you? How kinky Granger." Draco replied with a laugh.

"Oh hush Malfoy."

Draco smirked and moved closer to her. "Make me. Good girl Granger."

Hermione smiled at him. "Is that a challenge Malfoy?"

"Perhaps."

Hermione lunged at Draco. She jumped on top of him, her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. She pressed her lips to his hard and began kissing him passionately. She ran her fingers through his hair and he began kissing her down her neck. His lips lingered around her throat. Hermione tilted her head back slightly and moaned softly, pulling him closer. "I love you Draco. I love you so much."

Draco smiled and looked into her eyes. "I love you more."

"Oh really?" Hermione asked, raising a brow at him. "How is that?"

"Because I don't just love you. I adore you. I crave you. I'm so in love with you Hermione. I want you forever. You're mine. Forever. And I'm forever yours." Draco went to kiss Hermiones nose but he was too slow and she kissed him hard on the mouth.

"I wish you didn't have to sleep on the couch." Hermione sighed, frowning.

"Hey, that's okay. Don't your parents have to go to work?"

"Yeah."

"Then we have all day tomorrow and Tuesday to be alone."

Hermione smiled and hugged Draco tight. "Perfect. This is perfect. You're perfect." Hermione sighed happily.

"I'm so far from it Granger."

"Well then, you're perfect for me."

Draco carried Hermione all the way home.

"Goodnight Granger."

Hermione smiled and pecked Draco on the cheek. "Goodnight Malfoy. See you in the morning." Hermione went upstairs, replaying their time at the park over and over in her head.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione woke up enclosed in someones arms. She didn't mind one bit until she realized Draco was in her room with her parents still home. She bolted upright and shook Draco awake.

"Draco! Wake up!"

Draco groaned and rolled away from her, ending up landing on the floor. He groaned again, this time in pain.

"Draco! Get your arse downstairs before my parents come in here!" Hermione hissed at him. "And put a shirt on before they see your chest!"

Draco stood up and rubbed this tired eyes, yawning. He put his shirt on and slowly trudged his way back downstairs to the couch. Hermione smiled to herself and got out of bed. She looked to her desk and saw a picture of Draco in his quidditch uniform, causing her smile to widen. She went downstairs and began cooking breakfast and brewing coffee. While the bacon was frying she rummaged through the kitchen cabinets until she found peppermints for Dracos coffee. Draco slowly rose from the couch and walked to the kitchen, having smelled the bacon frying.

"Good morning." Draco said while leaning against the kitchen counter, yawning.

Hermione smiled. "Good morning sleepyhead. What time did you sneak upstairs?"

"Eh, about 1 in the morning. I couldn't sleep."

"You hungry?"

Draco nodded sleepily, slightly smiling. "Very."

"Hope you like eggs and bacon."

Draco smiled wider and stood behind Hermione, his arms wrapped around her waist and chin rested on her shoulder. "Sure do."

"Me too." Said Mr Granger standing in the doorway. Draco quickly seperated himself from Hermione and scratched his head.

"Good morning Mr Granger."

Hermiones dad smiled. "Good morning to you both. I see you're an early riser like Hermione here."

"Somewhat sir.

"Well Hermione, me and your mother are off to work. You both behave okay?"

"Of course dad." Hermione said smiling as she put some food on a plate for Draco. "Have a good day."

As Hermiones parents left Draco began eating. "This is really good." he said with a mouth full of food.

Hermione smiled. "Glad you like it. I'm going to go shower okay?" She kissed his cheek and went upstairs. Once Draco finished eating he went to the wash room. He spent a few minutes examining the machines and opened the washer. He turned it on and put his clothes in. He found the container of laundry detergent and pour it in the washer. He closed the lid and smiled to himself, satisfied. "I'm a genius." He said to himself as he went upstairs to Hermiones room. He looked at the pictures on her desk, spotting one of him. He smiled and examined it. It was a picture of him in his quidditch uniform second year. He laughed to himself.

"Why the hell did I have my hair like that.." He asked himself.

"Because your mother thought it was adorable." Hermione said from the doorway. DRaco turned around and laughed.

"How do you know that? And how did you get this picture anyway?"

"Your mum showed me your baby pictures while you were in St Mungos."

Draco didn't reply, for he was too busy admiring Hermiones glistening wet skin.

"My eyes are up here lover boy." Hermione said smiling.

"It's your fault!" Draco protested as he sat on Hermiones bed. Hermione smiled and walked toward him. She stood between his legs, with just a towel concealing her bare body. Draco put his hands on her arse and smiled up at her. "You're gorgeous Granger." He said, biting his lip. Hermione removed Dracos hands and smiled down at him, letting her towel fall to the floor. Dracos eyes widened and he took in the view, licking his lips.

"Take your clothes off." She said softly as she stroked his hair. Without hesitation Draco took his pants and shirt off, only for Hermione to climb on top of him before he could remove his boxers. She straddled his waist and kissed him deeply. Draco turned them over so he was over top of Hermione and he took a mouthful of her breast, gently nibbling and sucking. Hermione dragged her nails down Dracos back and moaned softly. "I want you, Draco. Now. I want you now, please." Draco smiled and grinded himself against her hard. She whimpered slightly. "Don't be a prat Draco. Quite teasing and just shag me already." She yanked down his boxers and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him completely against her. "Please Draco.." Draco looked at her with soft eyes.  
"You know it hurts the first time, right?"

"Of course I do. I'm not an idiot. Merlin Draco. You talk far too much." Hermione kissed him hard and guided him inside her core. Draco thrusted into her hard, breaking past her barrier. He grunts and kissed Hermiones cheek.

"You okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Mhm. Don't stop..keep going."

Draco began driving in and out of her slowly, gradually going faster and harder. After several minutes they both climaxed and Hermione moaned out his name.

After they exchanged 'i love you's they got dressed and headed downstairs. Hermione walked to the wash room and noticed soapy water all over the floor.

"Draco! Did you use the washer?!"

Draco walked in. "Um, yeah. What's all over the floor?"

"You flooded the wash room! How much soap did you use?"

"I'll go ahead and guess too much.."

Hermione tried glaring at him but all she could do was laugh. "Fuck. Let me get my wand." Hermione rolled her eyes as draco went to get his wand and waited, tapping her foot. As Draco cleaned up the mess Hermione watched, laughing.

"You could have ask for my help you know.."

"I was trying to impress you." Draco said as he looked at his feet. Hermione smiled and kissed his jawbone.

"You don't have to. I'm already yours." Draco smiled and hugged her.

"Now what?"

"Want me to show you the cinema?"

"Sure why not. But how are we going to get there?"

"Either by foot or taxi."

"We can walk." Draco said quickly. "If you get tired I'll carry you."

Hermione laughed."Scared of taxis are you?"

"After your description of them yesterday, yes."

"First I need to get you muggle clothe. You look very out of place."

Draco and Hermione left the house and walked to the store. Draco skimmed through several racks of clothing.

"Oh Draco! What about this?" Hermione showed him a green polo shirt with black cargo shorts.

"Yeah, that should work." Draco said as Hermione handed him the clothing. As she went back to searching for clothes, Draco just watched her, smiling. Once Draco changed into the polo shirt and shorts, they paid for the clothes and walked to the cinema.

"What film do you want to see?"

Draco shrugged. "I dunno." As Hermione got the tickets Draco looked around in awe. Hermione led Draco inside and to the concession counter.

"Do you want popcorn? I think you'd like it."

"Sure."

After they got the popcorn they got their seats. Draco tried his best to get comfortable.

"Merlin, my back hurts. Thanks Granger."

"Sorry. But hush, the films starting." As the big screen lit up Dracos eyes went wide with astonishment and Hermione giggled.

"It's in color?"

"Mhm. Now shush."

Two hours later Draco and Hermione were on the way home.

"So what did you think of the film?" Hermione asked.

"Too many different scenarios. Too much going on. Very confusing." Draco said as he took ahold of her hand. "But I was with you so it was perfect." Hermione smiled and kissed Dracos cheek.

"What do you want to do now? Go to the park maybe?

"I'd much rather go home and nap. I have a feeling you're going to make me try that swing thing if we go to the park."

"Oh fine. You're so lazy."

Once home Draco headed upstairs to Hermiones room and laid on her bed. Hermione came in and laid on top of him. He began laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Draco smiled. "I fucked you on this bed."

Hermione scoffed and whacked Draco in the chest. "Don't mention that in fron of my parents."

"Of course not. I'm not dumb Granger." Draco laughed and kissed her gently. "I love you." Draco sat up and took his shirt off. "I feel like my back is on fire."

"Want me to give you a back massage?"

"That'd be fantastic." Draco laid back down and rolled onto his stomach. Hermione let out a loud gasp.

"What? What's wrong?

"You didn't have this tattoo this morning.."

"What?" Draco looked at Hermione over his shoulder. "What the hell is a tattoo?"

"It's like the dark mark. But muggles get different pictures tattooed on there body in shops."

"What's this so called tattoo of?"

Hermione examined his back closely. "It looks like a dragon." Draco rolled back over onto his back and looked at Hermione.

"Does it make me sexy?"

Hermione laughed. "You were sexy before the tattoo. But i guess sexier now with it." Draco smiled and rubbed her thighs.

"Granger whats that?"

"What's what?"

"Take your pants off."

"What? Why?"

"I think you have a tattoo also." Hermione gasped and took her shorts off to look at her right thigh. She saw a black dragon, wrapped around her thigh and its heading ending at her hipbone.

"Draco, why do we both have dragon tattoos?" Draco thought for a minute and then came to realization.

"This same thing happened with my mum and dad."

"What? How?"

"Whenever a witch or wizard mate with their soulmate, the same tattoo appears on each others body."

"So we're soulmates..?"

Draco smiled. "Apparently so." He pulled Hermione back on top of him and kissed her deeply.

Hermione pulled away slightly. "What if my parents see it? Or yours?"

"We can tell them it's a summer project for school."

"hmm alright. But we have to go downstairs soon. Boys aren't allowed upstairs when my parents are home."

Draco pouted. "You want to snog on the couch?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh fine." Draco smiled and followed her downstairs. After their snogging session Hermione watch the television as Draco took his nap. As he slept with his head in her lap, she stroked his hair softly and eventually dozed off as well.


	18. Chapter 18

Tuesday night Draco couldn't sleep. It was a little past midnight and he heard footsteps from the room above him. He figured Hermione was packing her things for the trip to France. She showed him how to use the television earlier that day. He was thankful she wasn't there to laugh at his futile efforts to operate the remote control. He skimmed through channels until he found something halfway decent to fall asleep to. He was half asleep when Hermione came downstairs.  
"Dracoooo." She cooed in his ear softly. "Wake up birthday boy."

Draco smiled sleepily. "Yes?" He asked in a sleepy whisper.

"I have an idea of what we can do tonight." Draco opened one eye to look at her.

"Let me guess. Sleep?"

"No silly. We stay up all night until we leave for the airport so we can sleep on the way to France."

"Alright. What do you suggest we do first?" He asked.

"You walk to the park and I use he ring to meet you there." Hermione whispered in his ear.

Draco sighed. "Only if I don't have to try that blasted swing set thing again. My arse is still sore from falling off it this afternoon."

Hermione giggled softly. "Oh fine. Any other conditions Prince Malfoy?"

Draco made a casual thinking face. "Hmmm. A birthday shag wouldn't be out of the question, would it?" He asked with a wicked grin on his face.

Hermione sighed heavily but ended up smiling. "Oh alright." She tossed him a shirt and kissed his forehead. "Get dressed birthday boy."

Draco got dressed and looked at a clock on the wall. "Touch the ring in ten minutes."

Ten minutes later Hermione landed next to Draco. She looked around at her surroundings. "Draco why are we in a random field?"

Draco smiled at her. "Look up."

Hermione looked upward toward the sky and sighed happily.

"So we're star gazing now? Never knew you were so romantic."

Draco smiled and pulled Hermione against his side. "You like it?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's beautiful."

"You're much more beautiful." Draco said softly. Hermione blushed slightly, partialy glad Draco couldn't see her red cheeks in the darkness.

"Are you excited for France?" She asked.

"I've been there before and wasn't too impressed. But now that I'm going with you, I couldn't be more excited. So how exactly will we get there? What is that airport thing you spoke of?

"We get there by plane. The airport is where people take planes to and from different places all over the world."

"Plane? What the hell is this plane thing you speak of?"

Hermione scoffed slightly. "It's used to travel long distances. Somewhat like a car, but it can go over, oceans and you get to your destination in half the time."

"How is that?" Draco asked.

"It flies."

"How?!"

"Without magic. Mostly aerodynamics."

"What's that?"

"Aerodynamics? I don't know too much about it. But it helps the plane stay in the sky. Plane travel much higher than you ever would on a broomstick.

"Speaking of broomstick. Accio nimbus 2001." Draco said nonchalantly. Dracos broom landed on the other side of him. "Care for a ride?"

"Draco! You know I hate flying."

"Then how come you love the swing set thing so much? It's practically the same as flying."

"I love the swing set because my father taught me how to use it. And I hate flying because I didn't learn to do so from a book."

"What if I taught you how to fly?"

"Don't be ridiculous Malfoy."

Draco smiled and stood up. "Come on. I'm not joking." He said as he held his hand toward her.

Hermione sighed and grabbed his hand. "Fine. Just promise me you won't laugh."

"I promise." Draco replied as he pulled her to her feet. "Ready?"

"I suppose. What do I do first?"

"Remember Madam Hooch's class first year? Place your hand over the broom and say 'up' in a clear sold voice."

Hermione extended her hand over Dracos broom. "Up." The broom didn't lift.

"A little clearer."

"Up" She said more clearly. The broom lifted itself into Hermiones grasp. "Now what?" She asked Draco.

"Mount it."

"The broom?"

"No Granger. Mount me. Draco said sarcastically. "Yes the broom."

Hermione glared at him. "Just wait until later Malfoy." Draco immediately shut up as she mounted the broom. "And now?"

"Think up. Push your feet off the ground and just try hovering for a minute." Hermione gently pushed her feet off the ground and hovered about a foot off the ground, shaking slightly. Draco has to stifle his laugh causing Hermione to glare at him.

"You promised""

"I know. I'm sorry. You're doing great. Whenever you're ready fly forward."

"What if I accidentally go up instead?"

"Then don't think about going up." Draco walked about 5 feet from Hermione. "Think about flying toward me. It'll be okay. Don't be scared."

Hermione exhaled heavily. Slowly but surely she flew toward Draco. As she flew toward him, he began walking backwards. "You're doing great Hermione." Draco said with a smile. She finaly got to him and smiled.

"Can we go home now?"

"What? Why? You aren't having fun?"

"No I am. It's just, I want to go ahead and give you that birthday shag as a reward for being so patient with me."

Draco laughed. "Alright."

"Draco, aren't you gonna tell me how to get down?"

"Just think down. Or ground." Hermione lowered to the ground and climbed off the broom and onto Draco's back.

"Ready?"

"Sure." Draco grabbed his broom and began walking back to Hermiones house.

Once the front door of the house was shut and locked Hermione immediately took Dracos shirt off and pushed him onto the couch, straddling his lap. She kissed him roughly, tugging at his hair, trying to be as close to him as possible. She nibbled on his ear lobe gently and whispered.

"Ready birthday boy?" Draco smirked and laid Hermione down on the couch and climbed over top of her, dragging his tongue down her neck. He quickly took her shorts off and gripped her tihhgs. She undid the button on his jeans in a hurry and pulled them down. She then wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him completely against her. Draco took off her shirt and bra with ease and gently bit her nipple. Hermione tilted her head back and groaned softly.

"Oh for Merlins sake Draco. Skip the foreplay and fuck me already." Draco laughed and rubbed his crotch against her sweet spot, teasing her.

"Why so aroused princess?" Draco asked with a smirk.

Hermione glared at him. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, if you don't-"

Draco shut her up with a hard kiss on the mouth and he removed the rest of their clothes. He slid his length inside her slowly, going as deep as possible. Hermione yelped causing Draco to clamp his hand over her mouth. Hermione licked his hand and whispered.

"Go ahead and silence me so I don't wake my parents."

Draco did as he was told and cast the silencing spell on her. He thrust into her fast and hard causing her eyes to flutter shut from pure bliss. As he kept ramming himself into her she kissed him long and hard, their tongues fighting for dominance. As they broke apart to catch their breaths, Draco rammed into Hermione once more and climaxed. He could tell his lover wasn't even close to climaxing yet so his slid his cock out of her and slid in two of his fingers. As he pumped his fingers in and out of her hot core, he used his thumb to tease her clit. He took in the view of her. Her head tilted back, biting her lip, toes curled and chest rising and lowering with each inhale and exhale. A few minutes later he felt her tighten around his fingers and she climaxed. Hesmiled and withdrew his fingers, sucking her juice of of them. He took the silencing spell off and she pulled him down toward her.

"I love you Draco." She whispered into his ear as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you too Gra-Hermione." Draco smiled and kissed her gently.

"Are you tired?" She asked.

"A little bit." He replied with a yawn.

"You want some coffee?"

Draco nodded and got up, putting his boxers and jeans back on. As Hermione put on her knickers and his tshirt, she jumped onto his back and he led them to the kitchen.

"Hungry at all?"

"Not really. Are you?"

"A bit." She said as he set her on the counter.

"Do you want me to cook you something?"

"You cook?"

Draco smiled. "Yes. I make really god waffles. Do you like waffles?"

Hermione smiled and pulled him toward her. "Hmm. Yes. But I like my boyfriend much more."

Draco laughed and kissed her gently.

"You can't eat me. Unless you're a cannibal like Hannibal Lecter."

"You've read that book?"

"Yeah, it was good." Draco said smiling. "So do you want waffles or not?

"We can get some at the all night diner."

"Hm, let me guess. It's a restaurant that's open all night for drunks and trouble makers?"

"Correct."

"Can we be the trouble makers?" Draco asked as he stole a kiss.

"Oh why not."

"Then I will need my shirt. And you need to put pants on." Draco said laughing.

As Draco carried Hermione on his back to the diner, she kept randomly kissing him.

"So where is this diner?"

"On the corner. Over there." Hermione replied pointing to a small building with dim lighting on the inside. Draco carried her across the street and set her down at the door, holding it open for her. They both sat at a booth and the waitress came to take their order.

"Hey kids. How can I help you tonight?" She asked.

"Um, I'll have scrambled eggs, toast and hashbrowns with coffee." Draco said.

"And for you?" The waitress asked Hermione.

"Just cofee please."

"Alright. It'll be ready in a few minutes."

It was about 3 o'clock when they got back to the house. Draco was watching tv and Hermione was asleep in his arms. He looked down at her and smiled to himself. He nuzzled his face into her hair and slowly fell asleep. Draco wasn't asleep for too long when he was woken up from someone knocking on the front door. He opened his eyes and looked around. Hermione had apparently went back to her room, as Draco was on the couch alone and the television was off. He got up and sleepily trudged to the front door. It wasn't his house so he wasn't sure if he should answer or not.

"Who's there?"

"Draco? Is that you dear? It's your mother. I need to speak with you." said the person on the outside.

Draco opened the door and stepped outside, shutting the door behind him. "How'd you find me? Why're you here?" he asked with a yawn.

"The trace is still on you. I just wanted to wish my only son a happy birthday in person is all. Plus, I miss you. Are you enjoying your vacation?" Narcissa asked as she hugged her son.

"It's fantastic." Draco replied with a smile. "We're going to France in a few hours. What time is it anyway?"

"Half an hour until 5am. I had to come early so Lucius wouldn't question my going. And France? Sounds lovely. How is Hermione?"

"She's great. Everything is great. I suppose you didn't make this early trip just to check in on me. What's going on?"

Narcissa sighed softly and looked at her son. "The Dark Lord has ordered that a year from now you are to take the Dark Mark and become a Death Eater."

"I refuse."

"Draco! You cannot defy the Dark Lords wishes."

"For Merlins sake mother, you sound just like father. I'm going back to sleep."

"Draco, surely you must know what needs to happen before school starts. I've told you in letters."

"I don't want to talk about that. Or even think about it. See you in a few weeks." Draco turned around to enter the house but stopped when he heard his mother gasp.

"Draco Malfoy. Is that what I think it is on your back?" She asked in shock.

"Yes mother." Draco replied with a snarl.

"And she has one as well?"

Draco turned around and nodded. "Yes mother. I'm going back to sleep now. Bye." He walked back inside and locked the door behind him. He looked to he couch and saw Hermione, resulting in him letting out a heavy sigh.

"What all did you hear?"

"The end mostly. From what I heard I'm guessing she was surprised."

"Yeah."

"Get some sleep Draco. I love you" Hermione said as she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19

Draco awoke to the smell of coffee at 7:30. He opened one eye and looked to the kitchen to see all three Grangers getting ready for their early morning departure to the airport. Draco stretched and sat up yawning.

"Good morning Draco. Ready for France?" Mr Granger asked.

"Yes sir." He replied as he walked to the kitchen.

"That's quite an impressive tattoo Draco." Mrs Granger commented. Dracos eye went wide when he realized she had seen his back. He quickly turned around and grabbed his shirt to cover the word on his chest.

"it's a school project. Me and Hermione had to use a charm to make it happen. It comes off when the charm is lifted."

Mr and Mrs Granger just smiled at him.

"They have no idea what you're talking about Draco." Hermione said with a laugh as she handed him his coffee. "I already told them they aren't real." She added with a quick wink. Draco smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

"Well they are very impressive. Looks like a dragon." Mrs Granger said. Hermione smiled and kissed Dracos head.

"What time is our flight?" Hermione asked.

"8 o'clock. Which means we should leave soon." Mr Granger said. "Is Draco all packed?"

Draco looked up and smiled sheepishly. "I sort of procrastinated on packing."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'll pack your things. I'm a speed packer."

Draco whispered softly. "Or you cheat..." He smiled when Hermione raised a brow at him.

Draco sat with Hermione on the plane and looked out the window.

"Granger this thing is huge. I highly doubt it will even get off the ground."

"Draco, it will. I promise."

"Bet you ten galleons we die."

"For Merlins sake Draco, quit being so negative. Just fasten your seatbelt and relax."

"Seatbelt?"

"Yes. You wore one in the car."

"No I didn't."

"What? Why not?!"

"I thought it was a strangling device!"

Hermione sighed and smiled. "You're ridiculous Malfoy."

Draco sighed and leaned his head back. "Can I sleep now?"

"Not yet. I want you to look out the window when the plane takes off."

Draco gave Hermione a confused look. "So you want me to have a panic attack?"

Hermione scoffed. "You'll be fine. Consider it a learning experience."

Draco made a disgusted face. "But it's summer.."

Hermione laughed. "I'll hold your hand the whole time. She smiled and took ahold of Dracos hand as he looked out the window. "I got an owl from Viktor."

Draco about snapped his neck when he turned to look at Hermione. "When?"

"The other day when you were taking a nap."

"What'd it say?"

"Just him saying he hopes I have a good summer. Apologized for the incident in february about twenty times."

"Anything else?"

Hermione shook her head and kissed Dracos cheek. "Nothing to get jealous over Draco."

"You know my father originally wanted to send me to Durmstrang. Since they shared the same beliefs as him at the time. Mother wouldn't let me. She said it was too far away."

"You know, I've never gotten an owl from you before. Not once since we started dating."

"I have too!"

"Yeah, at school. Not over the summer."

"You know that can't happen now."

"Why not?"

"You know why Granger."

Hermione sighed and rested her head on Dracos shoulder. "You could do what Harry does with Sirius, couldn't you?

Draco exhaled slowly. "Doubt it. Since you-know-who is back, he's running top security."

"What side will you be on if there is a war?"

"I don't know.."

"So you'd possibly fight against me? What if I got killed?"

"Then I'd feel guilty. I'd switch sided immediately so they could kill me as well."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a blood traitor who is so in love with you it hurts."

"Why does it hurt? It shouldn't hurt to love someone Draco."

"Because there's always a chance you will find someone better and forget all about me.."

Hermione stayed silent for a brief moment. She hugged Dracos arm and closed her eyes. "Don't say that. It won't happen."

"And if it does?"

"If you does?" Then you'll have to forget all about me as well."

"That'd be impossible."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because you're amazing and I love you."

"It'd be impossible for me to forget you Draco. For the same reasons."

Draco looked out the window, trying to push negative thoughts from his mind. He was dreading the day he'd return home to Malfoy Manor and what will happen. The plane began to take off and Draco just watched the ground get further and further away. "That's amazing.." He whispered softly.

Hermione smiled to herself and hugged Dracos arm tighter. "Told you. Get some sleep now. It's still you're birthday." Draco leaned his head against her and closed his eyes, hoping the nightmares wouldn't ruin the flight.

The plane landed in France around noon. Draco looked out the window as the plane descended to the ground. He gently shook his arm to wake Hermione up.

"Hmm?" She asked in a sleepy whisper.

"We're here." He said smiling down at her. She smiled back and nuzzled her face into his arm.

"Perfect. Will you carry me?"

Draco laughed softly. "Of course princess." He said before he kissed her head.


	20. Chapter 20

"What should we do first Draco?" Hermione asked when they got to where they'd be staying.

"Get to the room and unpack of course."

Hermione laughed and hugged his arm. "Let's go then. My parents are probably going to spend an hour looking at brochures in the lobby."

"What floor is the room on?"

"The 9th floor."

"So you're saying I have to walk up 9 flights of stairs carrying the luggage?"

Hermione sighed happily. "We can take the elevator silly."

"Another muggle device?"

"Yes. It's sort of like the stairs at school. But it's mechanical so you don't really have to climb any stairs at all. You just stand in the box as it takes you to the desired floor."

"So it levitates?"

"Nope. It's mechanical like i said."

Draco sighed. "I feel like you should be a muggle studies teacher."

Hermione smiled. "Really?"

Draco laughed. "Sure. Why not?"

Hermione led Draco to the elevator and he gave it a skeptical look.

""Bet you 5 galleons we die."

Hermione glared at him. "You're being negative again. Just get in."

Draco stepped inside the elevator and looked around as the doors shut.

"Good job Granger. Now we're trapped. Better make that 10 galleons."

Hermione gave Draco an exasperated sighed and pushed the button with a nine. The elevator began ascending and Draco had the look of pure horror on his face.

"Don't look so spooked Draco."

"How? I'm in a metal box of death."

The elevator stopped and Draco let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"See? We're alive. Come on, let's find the room."

Draco followed Hermione down the hallway and looked at all the paintings on the walls.

"These painting aren't moving. Are they asleep?"

"They're muggle paintings. They won't move." Hermione said as she stopped at the room 923. "Here we are."

Hermione opened the door with the key and looked around in awe. Draco set the luggage in the kitchen by the door.

"Granger, look at the balcony."

Hermione looked to the balcony to see the Eiffel Tower in a clear centered view through the glass door. She made a high pitched squealing noise, causing Draco to cover his ears.

"Oh Draco! It's beautiful! This is perfect!" She said sighing happily as she sat on the white couch. Draco went over and sat next to her.

"I promise I will take you on a date to the Eiffel Tower."

"Draco that's far too expensive. I'd love for it to happen, but I don't want you spending all your money on me."

"So I'm not allowed to spoil my girlfriend?"

Hermione laughed. "Not all the time. Oh! That reminds me. Your birthday present is in your bag. I put it in there when I packed it this morning."

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"You'll have to unpack to find out."

Draco tilted his head back and laughed. "Well let me take it to my room first."

"I think yours is upstairs in the loft. This room is rather big. It's like an apartment sort of."

"Apartment?"

"Smaller than a house."

"Alright then.

Mr and Mrs Granger came through the threshold of the suite and set their bags down.

"Mum, dad, this suite is the size of an apartment. Why so big?"

Hermiones parents looked at each other, smiling.

"That's because it's now our vacation home. Did you see the spectacular view of the Eiffel Tower?" Mrs Granger said.

"Yeah it is wonderful! And are you serious? That's amazing!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged her parents. Draco smiled and stood up.

"Thank you for having me Mr and Mrs Granger. It's a real pleasure."

"The pleasure is ours Draco." Mrs Granger said.

"If you'll excuse me. I have to go to the lobby real fast. I think I dropped something."

"You need hep?" Hermione asked.

"Not I got it. But thank you." Draco said with a smile. He left the room and decided to take the stairs instead of the 'metal box of death'. He went to the front desk.

"Excuse me. Is it possible to make reservations for dinner on the Eiffel Tower here?"

The front desk clerk nodded. "Name?"

"Malfoy."

"Number of people?"

"Two."

"Time?"

"Around sunset if available." Draco waited as the clerk made the phone call.

"Your reservations are set for tonight at 7 o'clock. Would you care for a driver?"

"A limo would be excellent if possible."

"Very well. Your driver will be here at 6:50. Enjoy Mr Malfoy."

"Thank you." Draco smiled and took the stairs back to the room. When he entered, Hermiones parents were in the kitchen.

"Did you make the reservation?" Mr Granger asked.

"Yes sir."

"Oh! She needs a dress. Me and her will go shopping!" Mrs Granger said. She left the kitchen and went to Hermiones room.

"You're very good to my daughter Draco. Thank you." Mr Granger said.

"No need to thank me sir." Draco replied with a smile.

Draco stood at the threshold of the suite, waiting for Hermione. His mouth fell open slightly when she began descending the stairs.

"De ja vu" Draco whispered to himself, remembering back to the Yule Ball. Hermione smiled at his facial expressions as she got closer to him.

"So, where is this date my mother told me you were taking me on?"

Draco smiled. "Follow me and you shall see. Draco said as he offered Hermione his arm. She took his arm and they walked to the elevator. Draco pushed the button for the first floor and took in the spectacular view of his lover.

"You work an elevator better than a swing set and remote control." Hermione said with a giggle.

"Don't forget that thing that washes clothes." Draco added with a chuckle. "This is much easier. Just have to push one button."

Once in the lobby Draco led Hermione outside to where their ride was waiting.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy?" The driver asked.

"That us." Draco said with a smile. The driver opened the back door of the limo and Draco helped Hermione into the seat. Once the door was closed Hermione began staring at Draco.

"You rented a limo? For our date?" Hermione asked.

"Are you impressed?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"I'm always impressed when it comes to you." Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek gently. "So where exactly is this date?"

"Well Mrs Malfoy." Draco teased. "You will find out when we get there."

Hermione kept smiling and whispered to herself. "Mrs Malfoy..."

"You like the sound of that huh?" Draco asked smiling.

"It sounded like he referred me to your mother."

"Well you are clearly not my mother Granger. You are my lover."

Hermione smiled. "I am your lover. But I'm not Mrs Malfoy yet.

Draco smiled at her widely.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You said yet."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I think we're here." Draco said as he felt the vehicle come to a stop. The driver opened the door and Draco stepped out. He took Hermiones hand and helped her out of the limo. She looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings.

"Draco where are we?"

He brought his mouth close to his lovers ear and whispered. "Look up." Hermione looked up and gasped.

"Draco! I told you not to!"

Draco smiled and kissed her softly to stop her from protesting his actions any further.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Hermione asked.

"Because I love you." Draco said as he took ahold of her hand. Hermione blushed and followed Draco to the steps leading to the steps of the Eiffel Tower.

"So what are we doing here?" Hermione asked.

"We're having dinner." Draco said as he led her to where the restaurant was.

"That's it?"

"While we eat dinner we will watch the sunset."

Hermione blushed again and tightened her gripped on Dracos hand. "Is this why my mum said I had to go shopping with her?"

Draco smiled. "Perhaps."

"You sneaky ferret."

Draco laughed and then made a serious face. "Did you just call me a ferret?"

"I heard what Moody did to you last year."

"I'd much rather prefer you calling me an foul, loathsome evil little cockroach."

Hermione smiled at the name she had called him their third year.

"What do you prefer I call you?" Draco asked.

"I don't know really. It'd have to be a tie between Granger and Hermione."

"Okay Granger."

Hermione laughed. "Alright Malfoy.

It was now 8 o'clock and Hermione was leaning her head on her lovers shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her waist and his head resting against her head.

"It's so beautiful."

"Just like you Granger."

"This is amazing. You're amazing."

"As are you Granger."

"Thank you Malfoy."

There was a short minute of silence between the two as they took in the view of the city below and its lights.

"Thanks for the ring." Draco said.

"It's just like the one you gave me. But I don't wand you popping into Gryffindor Tower every night. Plus, I might be with Harry and Ron a lot."

"I figured." Draco smiled and looked at the ring on his finger. "Did it have to be a lion though?"

"The one you gave me has a snake on it, so yes. It has to be a lion." Hermione said with a small laugh.

The silence returned for a few short moments and Draco kissed Hermione gently.

"Now what?" Draco asked as he pulled away.

"You want to walk around for a bit?"

"Sure."

Draco and Hermione walked around on the streets of Paris aimlessly.

"There's a coffee shop." Hermione pointed out.

"You want one?" Draco asked.

"Not really. But if you want one, go ahead."

Draco led Hermione into the small shop and ordered a coffee to go. They then resumed their exploration of the busy city streets.

"It's pretty busy for a Wednesday night." Draco said.

"It is the city of love. Plus it's summertime." Hermione said with a smile.

Draco smiled down at her and took ahold of her hand. "I love you Granger."

"I love you too Malfoy. And happy birthday."


	21. Chapter 21

***** A/N Hey you all! This is going to be a super short chapter because I really want to go ahead and post Chapter 22. Reviews would be great! Also, if you want you can follow me on tumblr and twitter ! Just search the username kyleuhr. It's basically my username for everything. It's my kik username as well if any of you wish to ask me questions about the story. Also, if you do add me on kick, I will give you sneak peeks of upcoming chapters! Thanks again readers! -Kyler*****

It was the day before they left back for Britain from France. A day before Dracos plan had to begin. He didn't want it to happen. But it had to. They were currently in a rental car on the way to the Beach of Normandy. Hermione had said it was historic from a muggle war. War. Draco dreaded that he would have to fight against Hermione in the Second Wizarding War. But after tomorrows events, he wouldnt recall what he was feeling now.

Hermione and Draco walked along the empty beach hand in hand.

"Beautiful isn't it? You would never have guessed what happened here so many years ago."

"What was the war over?"

"It'd be hard to explain, since you grew up in the Wizarding World. The first wizarding war was very similar to it. A German man, named Adolf Hitler was a facist, sort of like You-know-who. He began a cleansing of all the Jews. It was awful. The Holocaust was a very dark time. Hitler had his followers, known as Nazis, capture the Jews and take them to concentration camps where they would soon be slaughtered and tortured. So, it is kind of like You-Know-Who and his purist ideas. He wanted to get rid of any witch or wizard who is not a pureblood, just as Hitler got rid of anyone who was Jewish."

Draco stayed quiet, realization coming into his mind. Everything his father believed in was against Hermione and her kind. "That's horrible."

They then walked in silence, as the previous subject became rather touchy.

"I'd love to get married on this beach." Hermione said as she stared at the waves coming into shore.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"It's just so peaceful and serene. It's an ideal wedding spot. Though I don't know if anyone ever had a wedding here."

"It is rather nice I suppose." Draco said as he stared at the horizon. "A nice beach wedding is what you'd want?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes. I think it'd be rather amazing if it was at sunset."

"So a beach wedding at sunset?"

"Yeah.. Draco, I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"Say you were to jump off the top of the astronomy tower."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. If we broke up maybe."

"Okay then. Continue."

"When you jumped, would you rather go face first, to know exactly when everything would end? When everything would cut to black. Or would you jump face up? Not knowing which second would be your last."

Draco thought for a moment. "Face up."

"Why?"

"I'm not really scared of death to be honest. I'd just kick back and enjoy the ride. Which way would you face?"

"I'd want to see it coming."

"That was a very sadistic question Granger."

"You ready to go? This wind is making me shiver."

"Granger it's June. You shouldn't be shivering."

"Okay fine. Maybe I just want to get to the room and we can lay in bed for the rest of the day."

"That sounds like a plan."


	22. Chapter 22

Draco knew what he had to do. He had protect her. She was his life. He pulled out some parchment and his quill, ready to say his goodbyes to his first true love.

_'Hermione, first off, I'm sorry for what I'm about to write. And if you hate me after reading this, I understand. This is not what I want to do, but I have to. I hate having to do this to you..to myself..to us. When I get back to the manor, my mother is going to erase my memories of you and me. You and me after second year. We can't risk you getting killed. I hate that this has to happen. I have to end things with you. Now. Before things get any worse. My family can't risk the dark lord entering my thoughts and seeing my relationship with you. You're a prime target. If your side wins the war, come find me if I'm not already dead. Find me after the war, whether I be in azkaban or on my own. Track me down and remind me of what we had. Give me back my memories of you and me. But if you have moved on by then, don't look for me. Because if I have to see you with someone else, I'd rather it be when I don't recall our past. If you do ever fall in love with someone else that isn't me, just remember you were in love with me first and I loved you more than there are stars and galaxies combined. You owned my heart… Hopefully, after the war we will be what we once were. I love you Granger. Don't you dare forget that. You are the air I breathe. Before I met you, I was missing a huge piece. You are my missing piece. Thank you for everything. Please don't hate me. I hate myself enough. I can't bear to keep writing this letter Granger. This is goodbye for now. With eternal love, D.M.'_

Draco left the letter in the empty space on Hermiones bed. Where he had slept beside her for a majority of the summer. Where he snuck to every night because he couldn't sleep without her by his side. Where they took each other's innocence. He stared down at Hermione, sleeping peacefully. Draco exhaled shakily and bent down, gently placing a kiss on his lovers forehead. He left quietly, yet quickly. He hated himself for what he was doing. His stomach was tied in knots as he left the property and went to the park she took him to. Where he told Hermione how in love with her he really was. Once at the park his sat on a swing, head hung low. He stared at his feet in the mulch chips for a good half hour before he slowly started swinging back and forth, the way hermione had when she first showed him the swing set. He kept swinging back and forth and before he knew it, he was high above the ground. He sighed sadly and stopped the swing. He figured he'd go ahead and summon a house elf to apparate him home. With a crack, Dobby appeared.

"Master Draco! What are you doing all the way here in muggle London?"

"Vacation Dobby. Please take me home."

"Is master draco alright?"

Draco sighed. "I'm fine. Now take me home."

"Very well master!" Dobby grabbed dracos luggage and then dracos hand and apparated them back to the Manor.

Draco and Dobby landed in the hallway outside Dracos bedroom.  
"Hey Dobby. Tell mother I'm home and in my room."

"Certainly master!" Dobby replied as he went downstairs to find Narcissa. As the elf left draco carried his bags into his room and sat at the end of his bed. He laid back onto his bed and just stared at the ceiling until he heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

"Hey dear. Are you ready?" Narcissa said softly.

"No. But I have to do it anyway right? Let's just get it over with."

"Do you want to keep the memories for your pensieve?"

"Yes please. Just label it France or something so nobody knows exactly what it is."

"Alright. Sit up."  
Draco sat up, tears already brimming his eyes. Narcissa wiped away a stray tear from his cheek. "It'll be easier this way. She'll be safe."

Draco swallowed nervously and nodded. "Just do it already." He said exhaling shakily. Narcissa pointed her wand at her sons distraught face.

"Obliviate." She said softly. She watched his eyes glaze over as the memories he shared with hermione were withdrawn from his mind. "How do you feel draco?"

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Narcissa sighed. "No reason. Go to sleep. You're awake far too early."

"I think I'll just read." Draco said as he got up to scan his bookshelves for a lengthy book. "Have the house elf get me when breakfast is ready."

Narcissa sighed and left the room, realizing from the missing memories, he has become bitter once more. His happiness, now in a vial on his dresser most likely never to be touched again.

Once draco heard his mothers footsteps fade away his opened a drawer on his dresser and pulled out a bottle of fire whisky. He poured a glass and drank it immediately. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt sad. He poured another glass and drank it. His poured one more, so he could get use to the burning sensation in his throat. He downed the glass and sat in his leather armchair. He glanced around the room, a brooding look on his face. He didn't know why but his felt angry, and sad. His let out a low growl and grabbed his broom, and head to the field behind the manor, hoping flying would help him feel less agitated.

Narcissa watched her son out her bedroom window. She knew he only flew when something was on his mind.

"'Cissa, come back to bed. Quit worrying about the boy. He will be fine." Lucius said from bed. Narcissa sighed and turned around.

"I hate that we had to do this."

"I told you already Narcissa. He is not as skilled in occlumency as we are. The dark lord would see everything."

"What if someone taught him? Like Severus perhaps?"

"I don't see why not. Send him an owl."

"I will once it's a reasonable hour. It's far too early." Narcissa said as she walked back to bed.

"He can't have the memories back until Severus says he is ready. You understand that don't you?"

"Of course I do Lucius. Go back to sleep."

Draco flew about for an hour yet he still felt angry about something. He began flying through the woods, dodging trees and such. He was feeling the effects of the fire whisky and lazily dodged a tree only for his broom to get caught on a random limb and he hurdled to the forest floor. He landed on his back and just stared up at the surrounding trees above him. He began heavily breathing, and then hyperventilating. He stood up and let out a loud yell and threw his arms out. Before he knew it the trees around him were on fire and he began running back to the manor, the fire following him. He stopped at the tree line and caught his breath, trying to calm down. He fell to his knees and curled into a ball. He was having a panic attack. He didn't know why, so he just let it happen and then he blacked out.

Draco woke up a few days later. He opened his eyes to see both his parents staring down at him.

"Draco dear, what happened? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"For merlins sake 'Cissa. Quit asking him so many questions. He has a concussion."

"Well he set a majority of the woods on fire. He didn't even have his wand with him."

"Are you suggesting he did wand less magic? Fiend fyre? Without a wand? Impossible."  
Draco groaned and sat up slowly. "I'm fine. I was just riding my broom, it got caught on a stray limb and I just plummeted to the ground. I just felt so enraged so I threw my arms out and yelled. Next thing I knew everything around me was on fire. So I ran to the tree line, fell to my knees and started having a panic attack. Then I blacked out. Also, father, I require a new broom."

"Very well. We'll get you one during school shopping." Narcissa said reassuringly.

"You know you burned down at least 2 acres of forest right?" Lucius stated.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. You will learn to control it. We'll have Severus help you." Narcissa chimed in.

"Who found me after I blacked out?"

"The house elf."

Draco laid back down, clutching his head. "Fuck my head hurts."

Lucius looked to his wife. "Probably from falling off his broom." Narcissa said softly.

"Or it's possible from performing wand less magic for the first time. It takes a lot of energy out of you."

"Dobby!" Draco exclaimed pathetically. Dobby popped into the room at the foot of dracos bed.

"Yes master draco?"

"Glass of fire whisky please."

Narcissa looked at draco with wide eyes. "Where did you get fire whisky?!"

Draco looked to his father.

"Lucius! Don't let our son self medicate with that wretched stuff! It'll turn him into a zombie."

"Dobby! Fire whisky! Now!"

"Certainly master draco!"

Dobby handed draco a glass of fire whisky. "Does master draco require anything else?"

"Yes. Get my parents out of here and draw me a bath."

"I'm afraid I can only draw you a bath sir."

Draco sighed heavily. "Father, surely you and mother have far more important things to attend to. Leave me."

Narcissa looked to her husband in pure shock. Lucius led her out of the room. "He's feeling quite arrogant lately."

"Because we took away his happy memories. Did Severus get back to you yet?"

"Not yet."

Draco went to his bathroom and slowly took his clothes off. His body ached all over but his headache had eased considerably. He took his shirt off and looked at himself in the mirror. He saw the scarring on his chest and stumbled backward into the wall.

"MOTHERRRR! HELP!"

Narcissa quickly came to Dracos aid.  
"What's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?"

"What is this monstrosity on my chest?!"

Narcissa held her breath, not knowing what to say. "It happened to you your second year as punishment."

"That's barbaric! What could I have possibly done?!"

"It's nothing now. Just try and ignore it."

"Ignore it? How the fuck am I supposed to ignore this filth?! I want it removed at once!"

"I can't remove it."

"And why not?"

"I just can't draco. Please calm down."

"Calm down? You're obviously very little help! Get out!"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, don't you dare raise your voice at me! You will not yell at me in my own house!"

Draco glared at her angrily. "It's fathers house. Why don't you go back to the noble house of black?" He spat at her in disgust.

"That's it. No new broom. Not unless you learn to respect your elders like your father taught you." Narcissa turned on her heel and left. Draco slammed the bathroom door shut and removed the rest of his clothes. He got in the bath and pulled his knees to his chest and began crying.


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione didn't feel like going to the Burrow. All she wanted to do was sit in her room and keep to herself. She still wore her ring though. Well it was actually Dracos ring. He left it on her desk with the note the morning he left. She cried for what seemed like days. She wished he had at least warned her of his plan. She decided to go on a walk before she left for the Burrow. She walked to the park for some reason. She guessed her mind led her there because she was thinking of Draco. She looked at the swing set and replayed the day Draco fell off the swing in her mind. And the day he told her he was in love with her. She let out a shaky sigh and sat in the mulch chips. She wondered what he was doing at that moment. She tried thinking of other things, but her mind always went back to Draco.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Draco was angrily pacing his room. He went to his dresser and poured himself a glass of fire whisky. He downed several glasses and groaned in agitation. He threw the glass at the wall and the glass shattered everywhere. He then charged at his window and slammed his fist through it. He went back to pacing his room back and forth. He had so much adrenaline that he didn't even realize his hand was bleeding.

"Draco! What are you doing?!" Narcissa asked as she entered his room. Her eyes fell to his bleeding hand.

"Why am I so angry?" He asked softly as he sat at the foot of his bed."

Narcissa knelt in front of him. "Draco, let's get your hand cleaned up." She gently touched his hand and he yanked it back away from her.

"Ow! Fuck!"

"Is it broken?" Narcissa asked.

"How the fuck should I know?"

Narcissa glared at her son. "Watch your tone with me."

Draco exhaled heavily. "Yeah, I think it's broken. It fucking hurts."

"Let me mend it for you.."

"No, it's fine."

"Draco please!" Narcissa said.

"Mother it's fine. Please just leave me alone."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

_**September 1st**__ 1995_

Hermione was on the Hogwarts Express reading while Harry, Ron, and Ginny had a conversation about quidditch. She glanced up from her book and looked out the window. It'd been 2 months since Draco had left. He hadn't left her mind since.

"Hermione, did you hear me?"

Hermione snapped back to reality.

"What?" Hermione asked as she looked at Ron

"How was your summer?"

"The first half was good."

"Why not the second half?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Hermione said looking back down at her book.

"What time is that prefect meeting?"

Hermione looked up. "In 10 minutes."

"What did you do for summer vacation?" Harry asked.

"Went to France with my parents. Draco came with us." She winced at the mention of his name.

Hermione gathered her things and began walking to the prefect meeting. She turned around due to hearing Pansy Parkinson only to see her trying to flirt with Draco.

Draco glanced up brielf. "Jealous mudblood?"

Hermiones heart clenched at the use of that word.

Draco continued his way to the compartment and glared at Hermione once she entered. "Since when are muggle borns allowed to be prefects?"

"Since we started getting better grades than you." Hermione sneered at him as she sat down.

Draco scoffed at her remark and looked to McGonagall. "Can we start this meeting already?"

"When Ms Parkinson exits the cabin we will. As she is not a prefect and therefore is not allowed to attend."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine."

After the meeting Hermione rushed out to get back to her own compartment.

"Oi! Granger! Too bad I can't take points from you for being a mudblood. If I could Gryffindor would be in the negatives by Halloween." Draco teased and left for his compartment.

Hermione sighed heavily and entered her compartment and sat next to Ginny, sighing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing."

"How was the prefect meeting?"

"Fine I guess. I don't really know, wasn't really paying attention." Hermione said softly.

"Who are the other prefects?" Harry asked.

"Draco, a couple Ravenclaws and older students that I dont know. Plus Oliver."

"Malfoy isn't a prefect." Ron scoffed.

"What makes you think he isn't a prefect?" Harry asked."

"I know he isn't a prefect. He isn't prefect material."

"He actually is." Hermione chimed in. "He's rather intelligent."

"Yeah but he isn't first in our year like you are Hermione." Ron replied.

"That's why he's second in our year. Can we not talk about him please?"

"But I thought he spent some of the summer with you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, but he doesn't know that." Hermione said softly as a stray tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why not?" Ron asked quietly.

"He had to forget about us for our safety. No matter how much I want to, I can't tell him. At least not until after we get rid of You-Know-Who for good. But by then, one of us might be dead.." Hermione said as a few more tears fell.

"So in simpler words, he broke up with you? If he wasn't a prefect I'd beat his arse!" Ron said bluntly.

"No! I still love him and he loves me. We belong together, but he doesn't remember."

"Who obliviated him then?" Harry asked. "You can't obliviate yourself can you?"

"There was that one time second year with Lockhart" Ron chimed in.

"His parents did it."

"Maybe they stored his memories somewhere for save keeping? They're filthy rich so they might have a pensieve." Ginny noted.

"Maybe so, but it still wouldn't help until after the war. He can't know and I'd prefer you guys didn't bring it up to him."

"So what? He just expects you to go around school and act like there wasn't history between you two? You sure I can't beat his arse?" Ron asked.

"Well he isn't really acting Ron." Ginny said. "He doesn't remember their history. And quit being so blunt about the subject. It is obviously upsetting her."

Draco exited the train after the Gryffindors. "I'm surprised they're still letting you walking around free Potter!" Draco scoffed. "Friend of blood traitors and a mudblood!" Draco spits toward his direction. "Pathetic!"

"HEY! YOU SHUT IT MALFOY! IF YOU WEREN'T A PREFECT I WOULD HEX YOU!" Ron yelled causing Hermione and Ginny to slap him.

Draco smirked to himself. "Threatening a prefect? 10 points from Gryffindor." He looked to Harry. "10 more because I don't like you Potter." Finally he looked at Hermione. "20 more because you're a filthy mudblood." Draco smiled to himself and walked toward the carriages.

Hermione cringed. "It's okay you guys. 30 of those points don't even count."


	24. Chapter 24

Draco was stuck in his godfathers office after potions.

"Do you know why you're here Draco?"

"No. Why?"

Without another word Snape invaded Dracos mind, but was soon pushed out. Snape gave him a confused look.

"I'm very surprised. You seem to be quite skilled in occulumency. Who taught you?"

Draco glared at Snape. "I taught myself. Now stay out of my mind. What were you looking for anyway?"

"That was a test. You passed. Do you want to know why you're really here?"

"Yeah I guess." Draco grumbled in his seat.

Snape took out a small vial from his desk drawer and placed it into Dracos view.

"What's that?" Draco asked staring at the vial intently.

"Your memories."

"When did you get my memories? Who took them?"

"Your mother. Would you like for me to give them back?"

"Depends. What are they about?"

"About a girl you most recently ended things with."

"I haven't dated anybody." Draco said.

"That's what you think. Do you want them or not?"

"Well yeah I want my damn memories back." Draco went to snatch the vial but Snape grabbed his wrist.

"You can have them back on one condition."

"And what would that be?

"You come here every tuesday and thursday after classes for occulumency lessons to help strengthen your barrier."

"Yeah fine. Deal." Draco grabbed the vial from the desk and walked to his godfathers pensieve. He poured in the contents and entered his memories. A scene melted into view and he saw himself at the Yule Ball with none other than Hermione Granger. The next one was of them shagging and then him teaching Hermione how to ride a broom. Next his saw himself on the Eiffel Tower having dinner with her. The final scene showed them walking hand in hand on a beach in Normandy. Once the final memory melted away Draco stumbled back away from the pensieve and looked at his godfather.

"Are you serious?" Draco asked.

Snapped nodded and Draco gathered his things to hurry and find Hermione.

"Don't forget the condition!" Snape called after him.

Draco ran to the prefects bathroom. He somehow remembered her after classes routine and realized she would be alone in said bathroom. He whispered the password and barged in.

"Granger!" Draco exclaimed once the door was shut behind him.

Hermione jumped and covered herself the best she could, as she was already completely naked about to step into the bath.

"What the hell Malfoy?!" She exclaimed.

Draco didn't dare utter a word. He just took in the view in front of him.

"Malfoy! Get out!" Hermione yelled at him, which was followed by more silence and staring. She looked to his face and saw soft eyes. "Draco, what's wrong?"

Without another word Draco walked over to her slowly and he crashed his lips into hers hard like a freight train. Hermione stiffened but kissed him back after the shock left. Draco cupped her face in his hands and deepened the kiss.

"Why'd you do that?" Hermione whispered once their lips parted. Draco rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.

"Because I love you."

"This has to be some sick joke. You don't love me Malfoy. Besides, I thought I was a filthy mudblood?"

Draco winced at her use of that word. He slowly began to unbutton his shirt and showed her the scar on his chest. "No you aren't. I do love you. Why else would this scar be on my chest? Why else would we have matching soulmate tattoos? Granger, I remember."

"Okay.." Hermione said softly.

Draco froze and stood up straight. "You aren't going to say it back?"

"I..I'm just surprised.." Hermione replied.

Dracos eyes suddenly went sad. "You don't love me anymore..do you? You hate me for what I did..don't you? YOu hate my fucking guts and it's all my fault.." Draco said, backing away. He walked over to the sink and let out a soft sob. Next thing Hermione knew he swung his arm back and slammed his clenched fist into the foggy mirror repeatedly.

"Draco! Stop!" Hermione rushed over and took Dracos face in her hands. "I do love you. Of course I love you. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Draco please calm down."

Draco started hyperventilating and he sunk to the floor.

"Draco? What's wrong? Draco please say something.."

"P..Panic...attack.." He said panting in between heavy breaths.

Hermione bit her lip in though and quickly kissed Draco hard on the mouth. Dracos breathing began to slow down and steady itself and he kissed her back.

"Draco.. your hand.." Hermione whispered after hie got his blood on her cheek. "Draco you're bleeding."

Draco shrugged. "So? Did the same thing over the summer. It doesn't hurt."

"Well you're getting blood everywhere. Let me heal it, please."

"No it's fine." Draco said as he kissed Hermione again.

She glared at him. "Draco Malfoy, let me heal your hand. Right now."

Draco sighed. "Fine." He held his shaking hand out and Hermione took it, carefully healing it.

"Better?"

Draco nodded and kissed her cheek. "Aren't you gonna take your bath?" He asked.

Hermione laughed softly. "Would you like to join me since you're already here?"

Draco smiled. "It'd be an honor." He kissed Hermione deeply and she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Draco pulled away and looked at her longingly. "I love you Granger."

Hermione smiled. "I love you too Draco. Now hurry up and join me in the bath lover boy." She kissed his jaw and got into the tub full of bubbles. Draco stood up and removed his pants and walked to the edge of the bath. He took his boxers off and slid into the water. He stared at Hermione for several moments and then she splashed him.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?"

Hermione giggled. "Because I love you."

Draco smiled and wiped the water from his face. "You stole my line."

"Well it's a good line." Hermione said as she moved to the center of the tub where Draco was.

"Granger..."

"Hm?"

"I change my answer."

"What answer?"

"I don't want to just kick back and enjoy the ride. I want to see it coming. I choose to jump face first."

"Oh really? And why did you choose to change your answer?"

"I think because I want to make my own choices. I honestly don't know why I changed my answer. I think it's partly because when my memories of you were erased I felt so angry all the time and I didn't feel like I was really living. When I spent the summer with you I learned a lot about life and that I'm tired of being secluded in my room. If any of that makes sense."

"It does make sense."

"Want to know what happened that morning after I left your house?"

Hermione sighed. "Sure, why not?"

"I used the swing set."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It felt great." Draco said smiling. He cupped his hand to Hermiones cheek and kissed her deeply. The kiss soon became more heated and Hermione wrapped her legs around Dracos waist. Suddenly Draco gently pushed Hermione off him and went below the waters surface. Hermione looked to the door and noticed someone was entering. She moved so her body was hidden underneath the bubbles and she saw Ron appear.

"Ronald! What're you doing?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Looking for you. Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Now please get out"

Ron looked around the bathroom and saw the shattered mirror. He looked to the floor below the mirror and saw blood and a slytherin tie.

"Hermione..who's tie is that?"

Hermione followed Rons gaze and saw the tie.

"Why is the mirror shattered? Whos blood is that? Who else is here?"

Hermione gulped nervously and Draco resurfaced, gasping for air and coughing up water. Rons angry eyes fell on Draco.

"What did you do to her Malfoy!?" Ron yelled, his hands in fists at his sides.

"Ron..calm down, please."

"No! What did he do to you?!"

"He didn't do anything! That's his blood! His tie! Get out Ron! We will talk later!"

Ron glared at Draco. "This isn't over Malfoy." He turned and exited the bathroom.

"Uh, I think we need to be more careful. Especially since Umbridge is here. What if that was her?" Hermione said.

"It'll be okay Granger. Do you have patrols tonight?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. Meet me at the kitchen then so we can patrol the grounds?"

Hermione smiled. "Sure thing Malfoy."

Draco smiled and kissed her gently. "I love you Granger.

"I love you too Draco."


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione was sitting in the quidditch stands watching draco practice for the game between slytherin and gryffindor the next day. She watched him in awe and smiled at him whenever he looked her way. He had told her about the incident in the woods over the summer so now he had the fastest broom at school. The cometchaser 500. He zoomed past all the other players with ease and caught The snitch bringing practice to an end. Hermione exited the stands one she saw the whole team exit the locker room. She silently snuck into the locker room and heard the shower going. She quietly took off her clothes and slipped into the shower shall. She wrapped her arms around dracos torso from behind and kissed his shoulder.

"You did good today." Hermione whispered.

Draco turned around and picked Hermione up, kissing her deeply and pushing her back against the stone wall.

"Thanks granger." Draco smirked. "Can I have a good luck shag for the game tomorrow?"

Hermione giggled and ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him deeply. "Oh fine."

Without another word draco guided his length inside of her and groans softly. It had been so long since he was inside her so he was savoring the sensation. He drew his hips back and thrusted back into her hard causing her to yelp. Draco kept ramming into her as he took a mouthful of her breast and nipped at it gently. With each hard thrust Hermione moaned. The water from the shower poured down on them and draco was still going hard and fast. Several minutes passed and Hermione screamed out his name and they both went over the edge, climaxing together. Draco was heavily breathing and he rested his face In the crook of hermiones neck.

"That was brilliant." Hermione said between short heaving breaths. Draco smiled and kissed her.

"I love you Granger."

"I love too Draco. Now let's get dressed and head to dinner."

Draco set Hermione down and they both got dressed. They walked to the great hall hand in hand and went to their separate tables.

"Where have you been Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I was in the library.."

"Really? Cause we looked for you there and didn't see you." Ron said.

"Maybe you didn't look good enough." Hermione said as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice. She glanced at the slytherin table and saw draco eating. Their eyes met and draco smiled, his cheeks filled with food causing him to look like a chipmunk. Hermione laughed to herself and began eating.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Draco zoomed past the crowd racing toward the golden snitch. The score was 115-85 slytherin. Hermione cheered from the gryffindor section, although she was wearing dracos jumper and slytherin scarf. Draco flew low near the grass far ahead of harry. Somehow harry caught up and shoved draco from the side causing him to slightly veer off course. Draco then zoomed back next to harry and reached his hand out to grab the snitch. His fingertips were mere centimeters from the golden ball and next thing he knew he was plummeting to the ground. Draco landed hard and rolled about 5 yards. The whistle blew and all the players flew to the pitch. The entire crowd grew silent and draco was helped to his feet by his friends Thei and Blaise. Draco was clutching his shoulder while his other hand held the golden snitch.

"For merlins sake Potter! You dislocated his shoulder!" Theo yelled.

"Oh shut up Nott. You guys won." Harry said as he stormed toward the slytherin trio.

"It's fine Theo. Figures Potter would play dirty due to him having no skill." Draco said.

Harry walked closer to draco and his fist connected with his jaw.

"Ow! Fuck!" Draco exclaimed.

The entire slytherin team withdrew their wands and pointed them at harry.

"Potter! 50 points from gryffindor for assaulting a student!" Snape called as he rushed between the two teams.

"What? That's rubbish!"

"Keep talking and you will have detention."

"Actually Severus I think he should be banned from the next 3 quidditch games." Umbridge chimed in.

"But that's the rest of the season! You can't do that!"

"Actually I can Mr Potter. You will also serve detention with me tomorrow night. I insist you make it to my office on time." Umbridge replied cooly.

**THAT NIGHT**

"How does your shoulder feel?" Hermione asked draco as they did their nightly patrols.

"It still hurts a bit. It should be fine though."

"You did really good today." Hermione said as she took ahold of dracos hand.

Draco smiled. "Cause that good luck shag really helped."

"Harry didn't need to hit you. It was completely uncalled for."

"It's fine."

"Well him and ron still hate you."

"The feelings are mutual then."

"Draco..?"

"Hm?"

"Do you still have the ring?"

"Yeah. I actually wear it."

"Really? I wear the one I got you too."

"Want to switch?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Hermione said with a smile. "I miss sleeping next to you."

"Touch the ring at 11:45 then. That's usually when I go to bed."

Hermione smiled and hugged dracos arm. "I love you Draco."

"I love you too Granger."

**11:45pm**

Draco was half asleep when he felt a prodding in his ribcage. He slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you." Hermione whispered softly.

Draco wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"It's okay. Sleep now."

Hermione smiled and cuddled into dracos chest. She kissed him gently and closed her eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

Draco stayed after potions for the meeting with his God father.

"You didn't show up Tuesday."

"I was busy."

"Miss a meeting again and I'm taking the memories back."

"What? You can't do that!"

"I can with permission."

"Well I don't give you permission!" Draco exclaimed.

"Your father gave me permission."

Draco slouched back down into his seat and scowled.

"You do realize you have to continue your taunts against Ms Granger and her friends in public correct?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah."

"That means you need to make your staring sessions in class less obvious. You're supposed to hate her and her kind."

"You don't think I know that?!" Draco exclaimed rising out of his seat.

"Calm down. In public, you continue the taunting as if you two never dated. In private you may do as you please."

"That's rubbish. The Dark Lord won't get to her."

"Oh but he will."

"And how exactly do you know that?"

Snape sighed heavily and sat down behind his desk. "Because when I was in love with a muggleborn, he found her and killed her. You aren't the only slytherin that's ever fallen for someone with muggle parents."

Draco stayed silent for a few moments. "Who was she?"

"It doesn't matter now. What matters is that you keep her safe by any means necessary. Understand?"

"I don't know why you're so worried about her."

Snape sighed heavily. "Because Draco, I would hate for you to be haunted every day of your life if something did happen to her. Like I was and still am when I didn't keep the girl I loved safe."

Draco remained quiet. "Okay. Ready when you are I guess."

Without hesitation Snape began reading Draco's thoughts. Draco tried to push him out but he couldn't. Snape finally exited his mind and sat back in his chair.

"So you're the White dog seen around Hogsmeade and the school grounds. Does anyone other than Miss Granger know you're an animagus?"

"No. What all did you see?"

"Oh plenty. Those rings of yours must come in handy. Quite clever. Whose idea was it?"

"Mine. You aren't going to confiscate them?"

"Not at all. Just be careful with Umbridge here now."

"What else did you see?" Draco asked.

"You in gryffindor tower with Miss Granger, the Quidditch locker rooms, prefects bathroom, 6th floor corridor. I guess it's easy for both of you since you are prefects."

"You aren't bothered by what we do? Or what you saw in my mind?"

"Oh not at all. I got in fairly easy this time. The Dark Lord is much more skilled in this field of magic. We need to make your barrier impenetrable."

"And how do I do that?"

"First off, think of a landscape. Like the forest, or the sea. Then you add layers. Like what's going on in said landscape. If you picture the forest, think of all the times you've been in the forest. Maybe that time over the summer when you did wandless Magic. Second, do not think about Miss Granger at all. If you don't improve your barrier and everything to my expectations by the end of this school year, your memories of you and Miss Granger will be taken away again. You know why correct?"

"To protect me, my family, and Hermione."

"And because you won't be fighting for the light. The Dark Lord will most likely want you among his ranks for the war. And if you are defected he will kill you and your family and Miss Granger as well."

"Okay. Fine. But if Granger dies, I will immediately switch sides and die."

"You are willing to die for this girl?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Don't forget to meet me tuesday. Also, on Sunday's after breakfast you will come here so we can work on your wandless Magic. Okay?"

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Can I go now?"

Snape nodded and Draco immediately gathered his belongings and went to the dungeons to put his things away.

"OI! Draco! Me and Blaise were gonna go fly around at the pitch. Care to join?" Theo Nott asked.

"Nah I'm good. I got something to do." Draco replied. He went back to his room and changed to his casual clothes. He found the lion ring Hermione got him under his pillow. He touched the emerald eyes and disappeared with a pop.

"What the hell? Did he just apparate?" Theo asked Blaise front around the entryway.

"Yeah. But how? And where too?"

"No clue. But I think I saw him use a ring."

"Yeah! Like a portkey maybe." Blaise replied.

"Well I plan on testing it out and seeing where it takes me." Theo replied with a wide grin on his face.

Draco landed in the girls dormitory of Gryffindor tower. Hermione looked up and shrieked.

"Change form! Now! Before someone comes in!"

Draco did as he was told and changed into his animagus form. He jumped onto Hermiones bed and cuddled close to her and fell asleep.

Several hours later Draco woke up. Hermione was still asleep. Draco got an evil idea and pranced his happy arse to the boys dorm. Once there he saw what he thought to be Harry and Ron's bed. He immediately started tearing their pillows and blankets to shreds, leaving cotton and strips of cloth strown everywhere. He even hiked his hind leg on Rons bedpost and to a wizz. Happy with his work he returned to the girls dorm and resumed his nap with Hermione.


	27. Chapter 27

**a/n hey guys. sorry for such a delay in updates. writers block is a real bitch. also, leave reviews! Also, my social media usernames have changed. my draco rp tumblr is sirdracoluciusmalfoy. my instagram is SirJordanKyleuhr. my personal tumblr is sir-jordan-kyleuhr. and my twitter is SirJordanKyler. My kik is kyleuhr. Follow or add me on everything! I want to get to know you readers and hear your thoughts on the story and maybe some of you could help me with future chapter ideas! Thanks again for reading. You da best! -Jordan Kyler**

Hermione quickly walked along the 7th floor corridor passing the Hall of Hexes. She was fuming with anger from seeing Pansy all over Draco in the courtyard. Other than that, she had much more on her mind. Now that Umbridge had taken almost complete control over the entire school, she and her friends had to start a secret organization, which they decided to name Dumbledores Army. She and Ron had talked Harry into teaching the group how to defend themselves since Umbridge's way of teaching was completely and utterly useless. Umbridge started her own organization as well. Hermione was annoyed with it because it mainly consisted of Slytherins and the group had a higher authority than the prefects. And of course Draco and his fellow Slytherins were complete arses to the Gryffindors, taking points just for them practically existing. Pansy deducted points from Gryffindor daily with her reason being Hermione was a mudblood. And of course Draco was by Pansy's side, smirking as she insulted Hermione. Hermione knew he was faking, but sometimes it felt too real.

As Hermione began pacing back and forth in a corridor, a door suddenly appeared in the wall which wasn't there before. She looked around to make sure she was indeed alone. She entered the lone door and stepped into a large room. Once the door shut behind her it disappeared. There was a couch and a fire place along with several large bookshelves filled with large books. She sighed happily and chose a book and began reading on the couch.

Draco was sitting on his bed. He hadn't seen Hermione all day and he was worried she was angry with him. Draco reached under his pillow for the ring she had gotten him. Once his didn't feel it he began frantically tearing the sheets from his bed and looking everywhere for the ring.

"Looking for this?" Theo said leaning against the doorway holding up Dracos ring.

"Dammit Nott. Give it back."

"Why? It's just a ring isn't it?"

Draco scowled at the fellow Slytherin and lunged toward him. Draco ended up touching the emeralds and he and Theo apparated.

"What the fuck?" Theo said once they landed in a heap in a cold stone floor. "Where the hell are we?"

"God dammit theo. Look what you did." Draco snarled as he got to his feet. He looked around the room and saw a bush of brown hair by a sofa.

"Draco?" Hermione asked. "Is someone with you?"

"Theo is. Cause he's a thick head and took my ring."

Theo stood up and shoved draco.

"I was curious! Me and Blaise saw you use it the other day. I was curious as to where it took you. So where are we?"

Draco sighed and rubbed his temples. "The ring apparates me to wherever she is."

"Who? Granger? I thought you both broke up. I thought you hated her."

"Shut up Nott." Draco snarled. "And from what I can see, Granger found the Come and Go Room. Also known as the Room of Requirement."

"That's what this is? I read about it in Hogwarts a History but I could never find it." Hermione said.

"Yeah. You just pace back and forth in front of the blank wall and think of what you want. You can be as specific as you want. Once it's transformed into what you need, a door will appear. Then when you leave, it disappears as if it was never here."

"Wow. Looks like you actually know something Granger doesn't." Theo said. "So what are you two exactly? Are you dating?"

"Yes. We have to keep it a secret though." Draco warned.

"You didn't keep it much of a secret last year. As I recall, you stood atop the Gryffindor table during breakfast and pronounced your love for her to the entire great hall."

"Theo if you tell anyone about Draco and I, we'll both be in danger."

"Ah come on. Draco, can I at least tell Blaise?"

Draco sighed. "Fine. But only Blaise and no one else."

"Not Pansy?" Theo asked with a smirk.

"NO!" Hermione and Draco said in unison.

"Haha I was just joking. Simmer down."

"Theo, could you leave so Draco and I could talk?"

"Sure. See ya." Theo said as he walked toward the door.

"Don't tell anyone but Blaise!" Draco called after him.

"I know I know." Theo said as he exited the room.

Once Theo was gone Hermione grabbed draco by his tie and dragged him over to sit on the couch.

"Am I in trouble Miss Granger?" Draco asked innocently.

"In very much trouble Mr Malfoy." Hermione said sternly. "Sit down."

Draco obeyed and sat down on the couch. "Are you gonna punish me miss?"

Hermione smirked. "Not sure yet. Take your shirt off, leave the tie on and then close your eyes."

Draco gave Hermione a confused look. "Why?"

"Because I said so."

"But.."

"Do it. Now."

Draco did as he was told and closed his eyes. As his eyes were closed, he heard some shuffling and something dropping to the floor softly. Next thing he knew Hermione was straddling his lap and she pulled him to her by his tie and kissed him deeply. Draco kissed back, tracing his tongue along her lower lip, requesting entrance. She happily obliged and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed herself completely against Draco and he pulled her even closer with his hands on the small of her back. Dracos insides were on fire from touching Hermione skin to skin after so long. He slowly moved his lips down her neck and gently bit where her neck and shoulder met. Hermione let out a soft moan and began undoing Dracos belt. Draco lifted her up so she could remove his trousers. Hermione took his length in her hand and pumped him slowly. Draco tilted his head back and groaned. Hermione then settled between Dracos legs and took his length in her mouth. After a few minutes of her teasing him with her tongue she stood up and removed her knickers. Draco smiled at her when he saw her tattoo. Hermione straddled Dracos lap again, slowly sliding his length inside her hot aching core. She started rolling her hips as Draco fondled her breasts and he too began moving his hips in sync with hers. They made love for a good 2 hours. Once they were finished and getting dressed Draco laid down on the sofa with his head in Hermiones lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled down at him.

"So is this our new meeting place?" Draco whispered.

"I suppose. Not during free periods though. Only at night."

"Why only at night?"

"Because I'll be busy during all my free periods."

"Doing what?"

"It's a secret."

"Oh. Are you cheating on me?" Draco asked with a soft chuckle. Hermione flicked his nose with her finger.

"No! But you're practically cheating on me."

"You're still jealous about pansy?"

"…perhaps." Hermione answered hesitantly.

"I wouldn't dare touch her. Gross. Plus, you know in public I have to hate you. Or else neither of us will be safe."

"Hmm. Fine. Only if you make it up to me every night."

"You want me to shag you every night?"

"Not every night. But just time alone with you would be pleasant." Hermione laughed.

"Won't your friends get curious like mine did?"

"I highly doubt it. And by the way, they weren't very happy with what happened to their bedsheets and pillows." Hermione tried to give draco a stern look but she ended up laughing.

"I couldn't resist. Just like I can't resist you." Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione leaned down and kissed draco deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too Granger. Should we get out of here now?"

"Yeah."

Hermione and Draco exited the Come and Go room and began walking down the corridor toward the stairs.

"Mr Malfoy. Was this student out past curfew?" A voice behind them asked.

Draco turned around and stifled a groan. "Yes professor. This gryffindor was out past curfew."

Hermione scoffed. "Oh please Malfoy. I'm a prefect. I was doing patrols."

"Prefect patrols were over an hour ago Ms Granger." Umbridge said. "Good job Mr Malfoy."

"What should I do with her?"

"She will have detention with me tomorrow after breakfast."

"But it'll be Sunday!" Hermione protested.

"Too bad granger. Have fun in detention." Draco said cockily. "I'll escort her to her proper dorm professor."

"Very well." Umbridge said. She turned on her heel and walked down the corridor turning the corner. Once her footsteps faded to silence Draco looked at Hermione apologetically.

"I'm sorry. But hey, be careful in detention. She likes to use veritaserum."

"Thanks for the warning. Even though it's your fault I have detention."

"I had to play my part. I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione sighed and kissed Dracos cheek. "It's fine Draco. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Hermione turned and began walking away.

"Goodnight Granger." Draco called after her.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him. "When will you quit calling me Granger?"

Draco smiled to himself. "When you become a Malfoy. Goodnight." Draco began walking to the dungeons, leaving Hermione alone in the corridor with her cheeks flushed red and knots in her stomach.


	28. Chapter 28

"Are you sure that's where they're meeting Ms Parkinson?" Professor Umbridge asked during her daily meeting with the Inquisitorial Squad.

"Yes Professor. I was patrolling the 7th floor with Draco during our free period. I saw a Ravenclaw girl enter a door but then it disappeared." Pansy replied confidently.

"Did you see this as well Mr Malfoy?"

"Not entirely sure professor. I don't recall being on the 7th floor with Pansy. Pretty sure I was taking a shower during that time."

Umbridge looked to Pansy with an eyebrow raised in question. "Ms Parkinson, you and Mr Zabini keep an eye on that corridor everyday during the free period you saw them yesterday. Do so for a week and then come back with definite news. I hope you can manage."

"We will professor." Pansy replied.

Once the meeting was over Draco dragged Theo and Blaise out the office and found a hidden alcove.

"Theo, do you still have my ring?"

"Yeah..why?"

"Put it on. And then I will change into my animagus form and Blaise will touch you. You know how it works."

"Why?" Blaise questioned.

"We have to warn Granger."

Draco transformed into a white German shepherd and Blaise grabbed his paw with one hand and Theos shoulder with the other.

"Ready?"

Draco and Blaise exchanged glances and then they both looked at Theo. Blaise nodded and Draco let out a small bark. Theo touched the emeralds and transported all three of them to Hermiones location.

Hermione was in the Come and Go Room with Harry, Ron, and the rest of Dumbledores Army. They were midway through their free period and they were learning disarming spells. Out of nowhere 2 Slytherin boys and a dog landed in front of Hermione in a giant heap on the floor.

"Ow! Get your elbow out of my ribcage Zabini!" Theo groaned.

Draco ignored his two friends bickering and sat at hermiones side. He licked her palm and whined slightly.

"WHAT ARE YOU SLYTHERINS DOING HERE?" Ron yelled, pointing his wand at them.

"Cool it Weasley. We came to warn you guys." Blaise replied cooly.

"Warn us about what?" Neville asked.

"Umbridge is close to discovering your little training sessions."

"How?" Ginny asked.

"They probably told her!" Seamus said.

"No we didn't! Pansy did!" Theo exclaimed.

Hermione watched the scene play out as she gently petted Dracos head.

"How did you even get in here?" Harry questioned.

"Can't tell you." Theo and Blaise replied in unison.

Luna who wasn't particularly interested in questioning the two slytherins paid attention to Hermione. "What a lovely dog you have. What's his name?"

Everyone turned to look at Hermione and the white dog.

"Aw! He's so cute!" Ginny said as she went to pet it.

Draco growled at her and bared his teeth at her.

"Easy boy." Hermione said as she scratched him behind his ears.

"Well what's his name?" Fred and George asked in unison.

Hermione looked to the dog and back at the group nervously. She looked back at the dog once more and sighed.

"I will tell you only if you don't tell anyone outside this room. Okay?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Hermione looked to the dog and kissed its head. "Go ahead. Change back."

Draco transformed back into his human form. Everyone gasped.

"It was Dracos idea to come and warn all of you." Blaise said.

"He's an animagus?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes I am." Draco replied. "And if it's okay. I'd like to join whatever group you have going here."

"Yeah us too!" Theo said for himself and Blaise.

Harry thought for a few minutes. "Fine. But strict confidentiality okay?"

Ron grumbled at Harry decision. All the girls in the group went over to Draco and Hermione.

"Is that a tattoo on his back?" Luna asked Hermione.

"Yeah. It's a dragon."

"It's quite impressive."

"Thanks. Hermione has one just like it." Draco replied.

"You both have the same tattoo?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Hermione replied with a smile.

"How?" Ginny asked.

"Well-" Draco began but he was cut off.

"Because they're soulmates." Luna replied. "It's often rare. When a witch and a wizard mate for the first time and they both get the same tattoo out of no where, it means they're soulmates."

Ginny's eyes widened. "YOU SLEPT-"

"Don't yell it!" Hermione hissed.

"You did it with Malfoy?!" Ginny whispered in disbelief.

Hermione smiled. "Yeah."

"We do it quite frequently." Draco said with a smirk, resulting In Hermione whacking him in the arm. "Ouch! But hey, we should all get out of here before Umbridge shows up."

Hermione nodded in agreement and told Harry today's training session would have to end early.

"So are you and Hermione dating again?" Ginny asked Draco.

"Yeah. But that doesn't leave this group of people either." Draco said.

"My lips are sealed." Ginny said as she gestured zipping her lips shut.

Harry was the next to approach Draco, with Theo and Blaise behind him.

"Hey uh. Just wanted to thank you I guess for the warning. We really appreciate it guys."

"It was all Dracos idea really." Blaise said.

Harry looked to Draco and gave him a curt nod as he held out his hand. "Appreciate it Malfoy."

Draco shook his hand and nodded in return. "No problem."

**a/n Sorry for the short chapter you guys! Been really busy and very little ideas for what to write. to be honest i wrote this whole chapter in about 15 or 20 minutes. Sorry if its awful. Leave reviews! I hope you all enjoy this story so far. Happy holidays as well! You da best! -Jordan Kyler**


	29. Chapter 29

"It was really nice of your friends to help warn us about Umbridge." Hermione said. Her and Draco were currently in an empty corner of the library. Draco was sitting in an armchair and she was in his lap.

"See? Not all Slytherins are evil. Plus I practically dragged them to an alcove and told them we had to warn you. It was right after a meeting with Umbridge."

"You really want to fight for the light?" Hermione asked.

"I will fight by your side and for your side." Draco said.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because you have my heart."

"Aw. Draco Malfoy is being sweet." Hermione teased.

"I can be spicy too." Draco said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Prove it."

"I will. On one condition."

"Alright. What's that?"

"Spend Christmas with me and my family in Greece."

"But what about Vol-"

Draco cut her off with a deep kiss. He eased away, his lips mere centimeters from Hermiones. "Forget about that. Think about us."

Hermione sighed. "It's hard to. Hard to forget that there's going to be a war."

Draco sighed in reply and hugged his girlfriend closer. "I'll protect you no matter what. Forever."

"You can't always promise to do something forever. Things changes. People change. People die."

"I won't let you die. If anyone tried to hurt you they would have to go through me."

Hermione rested her head on Dracos shoulder. "I don't want you putting yourself in harms way for me."

"I've done it before. And I will keep doing it to protect you because I love you."

Hermione smiled and kissed Dracos cheek softly. "I love you too Draco. And I would love to go on vacation with you and your family."

"Perfect." Draco replied with a smile before he ravished Hermione with kisses.

"So, when do I see the spicy Draco?"

"Christmas break" Draco replied with a smirk.

"You bloody tease." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Oh hardly. Just wait Granger."

"I shall Malfoy. I shall." Hermione replied with a smile.

"The Slytherins have quidditch practice after lunch today. Shall I see you?"

"Can't you skip and stay in a warm bed with me?" Hermione asked with pleading eyes.

"I can't."

"Please Malfoy.."

"Sorry Granger."

"I'll beg if I have to."

"Then beg for it." Draco said challengingly

Hermione smirked and had a devious look in her eye. She hopped off Dracos lap and onto the floor in front of him. She got to her knees and settled her body between Dracos legs. Draco looked at his girlfriend with wide eyes. She returned a seductive look and a quirk of her eyebrow. Hermione slowly undid her boyfriends belt and unzipped his trousers just as slow.

"Are you teasing me Granger?"

Hermione didn't reply and continued to take her time. She gently got his manhood out of his boxers and began pumping him slowly. She slowly brought her mouth to the head of his manhood slowly flicked her tongue out like a snake. How ironic Draco thought.

"Granger speed it up. You're being a tease!" Malfoy groaned softly.

"Are you gonna beg lover boy ?"

"I thought you were doing the begging."

"I am."

"Well then, you're terrible at it."

"Maybe this is a preview of what's to come it you skip practice."

Draco opened his mouth to reply but decided to keep it shut.

"Good. Now keep your adorable mouth shut."

"Only if you keep yours open." Said a different voice.

Both Draco and Hermione's jaws dropped and fumbled to get Draco properly dressed again.

"Who's there?!" Draco said menacingly.

Slowly two familiar faces appeared, revealing Theo and Blaise.

"Fuck you Nott! Zabini I thought you had patrols with Parkinson!" Draco snarled at his best mates.

"Finished up early. Theo said you weren't in the dorms so we figured you were with Granger."

"And oh were we right." Theo said with a big grin.

"Theodore why are you grinning like an idiot? The only thing you could've possible seen was Dracos cock." Hermione said.

Draco stifled a laugh as he saw his friend look at Hermione with shock.

"Damn, she's right." Blaise said with a smirk.

"Shut up Blaise." Theo retorted. "Draco are you coming to practice or not?"

"You should already know the answer to that one mate." Blaise said. "He's probably going to skip so he and Granger can shag."

"He's right." Hermione said as she looked at Theo.

"Too much information. I'm leaving for practice. Draco can I be seeker for this practice?" Theo asked.

"No. Blaise can." Draco said.

Theo groaned and he and Zabini left. Hermione looked to her boyfriend.

"Since Slytherin practice is today, can we shag in your bed? Since no one will really be in the dorms?"

Draco smiled. "Of course."


	30. Chapter 30

**a/n Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! Everything has been super crazy. Writers block is awful lately. Due to said writers block I now have a co author! Basically our deal is that i come up with the chapter content and my very good awesome friend Nora Grace is putting said content into writing. I revise the writing and add what i can as well. So, Nora Grace wrote a majority of the chapter. I wrote the beginning and end. So special thanks to Nora Grace! Leave reviews and share! Thanks again for putting up with slow updates. You da best! -Ky**

"Merlin I hate you so damn much!" Draco spat at her.

"Well believe me Malfoy the feelings are very much mutual! You foul loathesome prick! I broke up with you over the summer for a bloody reason! Why else would I have burned all the letters and pictures?! You mean nothing to me!" She spat back in a rage.

"You think I care about that still? You really are fucking mental granger! Leave it to the filthy mudblood to think a pureblood would really have feelings for her! It was all a joke! None of it was real!"

"And what pray tell do you mean by that?! Explain that scar on your chest?! You saving me when Krum failed?! You took my virginity!"

"All a small price for me to get some secrets. And you broke up with me remember? Probably to get back with Krum!"

"Only because I intercepted a love letter Parkinson sent you!" Hermione yelled back.

"I fucking hate you mudblood!"

"Good!"

"Get lost before I hex you." Draco growled between gritted teeth.

Hermione groaned loudly in agitation and stormed out of the great hall as Draco went to sit with his friends.

"What the hell?" Theo whispered to Blaise.

"Everything okay mate?"

Draco smirked. "Bloody splendid." He said with a wink to his pals.

Blaise grinned and snickered with Theo and Draco.

"You gonna go pack for your trip now?" Theo asked.

"Obviously." Draco said with a smile as he got up to go to the dungeons.

Draco went straight to his room and began packing his luggage for Christmas break. He smiled to himself as he thought about being in Greece alone with Granger for a whole 2 weeks. Once he finished packing he grabbed his bags and touched his ring. He landed in Gryffindor tower on Hermiones bed.

"About ready?" Draco asked as he watched his girlfriend pack her things.

"Yeah. How are we doing this again?"

"I'm going to take the floo to Greece and then at 3:45 you will touched the ring and apparate to my location. It's pretty simple."

Hermione groaned.

"What's wrong?" draco asked.

"How will I explain to Ron why I won't go to Grimmauld Place with him and Harry for break?"

Draco thought for a minute. "Just tell him your parents wanted you home for break. Honestly Granger. It's simple."

"Draco, you're brilliant." She smiled and reached out to pull him to her in a sweet and simple kiss.

"Obviously, Granger," he smiled lightly, giving her a wink and a light tap on her ass.

Hermione giggled lightly and hugged him around his waist. "It's nearly half three" she murmured against his white uniform shirt. "You should get going." Sighing, the pure-blood heir let out a dramatic "Alright," and changed into his animagi form to go to his common room.

As soon as he arrived, Draco changed back to speak the password. Climbing swiftly through the portrait hole, he went directly to the fireplace.

Throwing the grey powder into the sea of green flames and ducking in. The last thing he articulated carefully was "Malfoy Manor," before his lean figure was engulfed in the neon flames of the floo.

"Draco," the slightly tense voice of his mother crooned. "We're all so happy that you're home," she pulled him into one of her rare hugs. Pushing his head onto her shoulder with one bony hand, she tightly whispered a warning- a warning of their family. "Bellatrix is here."

He stiffened, nostrils flared, and nodded in understanding.

"Draco," his aunt drawled, showing severe similarity to her nephew.

"Aunt Bella," Draco all but cringed back. "It's wonderful to see you, but I-"

"Draco is due at one of our different residences. He has a meeting to attend," His mother sharply cut him off, giving him a look that said not to question her.

After Bellatrix left Narcissa quietly told Draco where to floo to so he and Hermione wouldn't be disturbed during their vacation. Draco turned and spoke clearly, "Malfoy lake house," into the fire. The emerald flames, again for the second time in an hour consumed his body and drug him to a different setting.

Within five minutes of his arrival at their lake house, Draco had a near panic attack, pulled out his hair, and almost fainted from breathing too quickly and swiftly.

His muggle-born companion had luckily arrive just as he was sitting down, about to have another panic attack.

"Draco," the brunette said, lunging quickly at him, not helping his condition. "Take deep breaths. Try to just breathe." Her steady voice and soft touches calmed him, bringing his lightning fast breathing to a shuddering slowness.

"Granger, I'm sorry," he rushed out, running his hand over his face and through his hair. "I wanted our week in Greece to be perfect. I wished that it would be magnificent. But instead here we are stuck at my lake house." The smell of burnt pine and mint tea began to calm his normal state. "My aunt Bellatrix showed up at my house. She was already there when I arrived. My mother said that we were to go to the lake house. She didn't give me any room to talk. I said goodbye to Bellatrix and I left for here. There's something going on, Hermione, and I don't know what."

"Draco don't beat yourself up over this. The lake house is far more magnificent than I ever imagined Greece to be. Plus, this just means I'll be able to spend alone time with you, aside from the muggle or wizard world."

Hermione's acceptance of the current situation had effectively calmed Draco more than any herb tea or familiar scent ever could. Her hands moved from his hair, to his neck, to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, picked her up and whisked her upstairs. They kissed passionately along the way up the stairs. Draco entered the closest room on the second floor and laid his lover on the bed. As he began removing his jacket and shirt Hermione watched him with lustful eyes.

"You were pretty believable at the school."

Draco looked at her with his signature smirk.

"As were you Granger."

Hermione closed her eyes as Draco began trailing kisses down her neck.

"You okay?" Draco asked.

"Just hungry." Hermione replied as she switched to a sitting position.

"I can make us dinner."

"The muggle way or the wizard way?"

"Which would you prefer?"

"The way that won't result in you burning the house down." Hermione said with a laugh. She was sitting at the middle of the bed with her legs crossed.

"Alright. You can shower if you want while I'm getting dinner ready." Draco smiled and leaned forward to kiss his lover.

As Draco went downstairs Hermione decided she would explore the second floor of the Malfoy Lake House. She walked along the narrow hallway, the dark mahogany floorboards lightly creaking under her bare feet. She entered the third room on her right and discovered what seemed to be Dracos room. She smiled as she saw the one wall lined with a large bookshelf. She entered the room completely and looked at the selection of books on the shelves. She didn't spend much time in there, as she really did need a shower. Hermione went back to the room she and Draco had been in and walked to the bathroom. Hermione quickly got done showering and put on the green lingerie Draco had gotten her for her birthday the previous year. She added Dracos button down shirt to the attire and walked back to Draco's bedroom. She grabbed a random book off the shelf and sat in a large leather armchair that was sitting in the corner. She began reading silently as she waited for dinner to be ready. Hermione became so drawn into the book she was reading that she didn't hear Draco call for her from downstairs. She finally looked up from the book as she heard a knock at the bedroom door. When her eyes darted to the door she smiled as she saw Draco. Draco smiled back at the sight of what his girlfriend was wearing.

"You aren't cold?" Draco asked as he slowly walked closer to her.

"Only a little. I'm warm in some spots." Hermione said while she slightly raised an eyebrow. Draco smiled and knelt in front of her.

"Would you like a foot massage love?" Draco asked.

"What about dinner?" Hermione asked.

"It can wait."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Only if I can continue reading."

Draco nodded and began giving Hermione a foot massage. As usual hermione became so drawn into the book she was reading that she barely noticed Dracos hands going higher up her legs. Slowly Draco placed kisses up her exposed legs and gently licked her inner thigh, eliciting a moan from Hermiones mouth. Draco smirked and slowly pulled down her laced knickers and took them off. Draco suddenly yanked hermione slightly out of the leather chair and put her legs over his shoulders. Draco leaned his face in between her thighs and gently teased Hermione core with his warm wet tongue, causing her to squirm.

"MALFOY. I'm reading..." Hermione said as she stifled a moan.

"And I'm spoiling you as always. I also decided I wanted dessert before the main meal." Draco whispered against her skin, leaving goosebumps. Draco teased her with his tongue again, causing her to tilt her head back and let out another moan.

"Mmm. Then by all means, continue." Hermione purred softly as she wrapped her legs around his neck and pulled him closer. She slightly moaned as she felt Draco smirking against her hot core.


End file.
